Latest and Greatest At Scarletti Hunt
by HarasMent3012
Summary: Sent to a school where you know noone. Dorm'd with a roommate you are soon to despise. How could it get any worse? well, it can! R&R! Ah, cause of the swearing and sexual remarks and stuff i it SHOULD be an M but meh. sorry temporarilly discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I dnt own heartland or any of the characters **

**Latest and Greatest At Scarletti Hunt **

**Chapter One - Scartletti Hunt Academy**

* * *

"I _knew_ it was too good to be true," Amy muttered bitterly to herself under her breath. "Rich, seemingly kind… And yet, here I am! But we are _not_ going to think of that now." She stood in front of a large wooden door, glaring at the plaque that stated that the office belonged to Principle A. Lockhart. 

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Amy sighed as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came the immediate answer. _'Well, she sounds sweet enough through the door, guess I'd better go see what she's like face-to-face.' _Amy thought.

She opened the door.

The first thing Amy noticed when she stepped into the office was pink. Lots and _lots _of pink. Two sides of the room were painted a hot pink while the two remaining sides were a more mellow, paler shade. As her eyes travelled around the room she saw that the desk, chairs, laptop, filing cabinet _everything_,were all pink. '_Ha. Guess she likes pink.' _After Amy had taken in the unexpected brightness of the office, her gaze fell to the woman sitting behind the desk in the middle of the room. The lady appeared to be in her early thirties with waist long thick black hair - with pink highlights of course - and sparkling sapphire eyes. _'Whoa, she's actually quite pretty.' _She had pale skin and from what Amy could see from her sitting behind her desk, was probably a little over average hight.

"Hello, I'm Principle Lockhart. Amy Flaming, right?" The principle smiled, holding out her hand. Amy shook her hand murmuring a quite "yes."

"Oh, please sit down," Principle Lockhart waved a hand toward an empty pink chair sitting in front of her desk. "Miss Fleming, welcome to Scartletti Hunt Academy! So, I hear that you have transferred here from Canada?" Amy nodded wearily in agreement. The principle noticed and took her unwillingness to speak of Canada as homesickness and jet lag. She hurried along with what she had to say. "Well, that's about all that I need to say. Classes begin tomorrow at 9.00am sharp. You have your uniform and needed equipment?" She inquired.

"Yes, Miss. It is all in my suitcase." Amy replied, feeling more comfortable around Principle Lockhart now that she has seen how kind she is.

"Okay. Ah, lets see…anything else… oh yes! Classes are on the first and second floors, dorms on the third and fourth and teachers rooms fifth floor, which is out of bounds. Your dorm number is 373 and is a double. Sorry, I don't know anything about your roommate; you will just have to wait till you get up there to meet them. Your suitcase has already been taken to your dorm. Well, I suggest that you spend the rest of the day settling in, getting to know your room mate and looking around the school It was a pleasure to meet you, Amy, and I will come and see how you are going in a few days." Miss Lockhart smiled and held out her hand again for Amy to shake.

Amy stood and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

She walked out of the room smiling.

* * *

"Finally!" Amy groaned as she stopped in front of the door numbered 373. "Now where did I put that bloody key?" She muttered to herself as she searched her pockets for said item. 

"Ah! Got it!" She exclaimed quietly after a minute of searching. "Now, all I have to do it place the key in the lock, turn the door handle and meet my roommate," She muttered to herself as she inserted the key into the lock. But found that that was as far as she could go. _'Oh, come on! What's the worst thing that could happen? Sure she could hate me, make my life a living hell, etc., etc. Or we could become fast friends! Yeah! In we go!'_

Amy finally plucked up enough courage and opened the door.

'_Hmm, not bad. Bigger than I thought it would be.' _She thought to herself, somewhat happily.

There were two king single beds on opposite sides of the room, two study desks, two closets, two of everything that you might need in a room to survive. After Amy was finished taking in the size of the room she noticed that it was empty. "Seems like I won't be meeting my roommate right now, then," she murmured. "Whoa! Interesting choice of decorations!" She walked over to the occupied side of the room that had various objects thrown around, and stood staring at the posters on the wall. The posters were off women in different stages of undress.

'_Well, atleast none of them are completely naked!' _Amy thought to herself gratefully. _'But is my roommate a lesbian?'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N – sorry story isn't the best and going really slow at the moment lol. I'll try n make the next chapter longer lol. Yeah haven't really written fanfic before so be nice :P**

**Ah, sorry if I get some facts about characters and things wrong, but haven't read these books in years.**

**Lol you've probably already guess who the roommate is…?**

**Luv Haras**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I dnt own heartland or any of the characters. Except Dylan, Jake and Finley. They are my own creation. **

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt **

**Chapter Two – New friendships, New Hatreds.**

* * *

"Ha! Didn't know I had a lesbian for a roommate. If they had told me that before I would have gotten the pictures of the women without the g-strings." A deep voice said from behind, the tone drenched with amusement.

Amy quickly spun around to come face to face with the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had thick, dark brown hair that looked almost black. He wore it messy and long enough so that it fell over his eyes. Through his fringe she could see eyes the colour of emerald. He was tall and lean. She could tell that he played a lot of sport from his subtle muscles. She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye, as the top of her head came just a little over his shoulder.

"I am _**not **_a lesbian! And who the hell are you?" she demanded, inching away from the posters on the wall.

The teen rolled his eyes. "I'm the owner of those posters you were just drooling over," He retorted, walking over to his bed and flopping down on his back. "So, Amy Fleming, right?"

"Yeah. And I was not drooling over those posters! I was- wait! You're my roommate?" She asked, eyes widening.

"Quick aren't you?" He mocked her.

Amy frowned. "I'm just surprised. Why are you in this room? Aren't these meant to be same gender dorms?"

"Yeah, they are, but I got an ass for a room mate so I told them I was gay n that I had a huge crush on the guy I was dormed with," He grinned, a quick flash of white that made Amys insides quiver. "So, they moved me in with you!" There was a mischievous glint in his eye that she didn't trust.

"And they actually believed you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. My best friend, Dylan, didn't like his roommate either and wanted to dorm with a girl too, so we kind of fake-dated for a while. The teachers fell for it, even though all of the students knew that we're straight." He laughed.

"Okay…" Amy replied. "So, who are you anyway?"

"Ooh, suddenly interested, are we?" He taunted.

"No!" Amy shot back quickly, feeling her temper start to rise. "Just wanna know the name of the ass I'm stuck in here with for the rest of the year."

"Ha, ha! Feisty!" He laughed at her anger. "Well, I'm Ty Baldwin, anyway."

She nodded then turned her back on him and made her way over to her suitcase to start unpacking. As she opened her luggage she could feel his eyes on her.

"What?" she snapped.

Ty raised an eyebrow. "Worked yourself up a bit, haven't ya?" He said, leaning back against the headboard, preparing himself for a fun tormenting session.

"Well stop staring at me!" Amy exclaimed, already knowing that this year was going to be hell.

­­

* * *

An hour later Amy put away the last of her clothes, groaning in frustration.

"I'm going for a walk around this place," She told Ty, adding quietly to herself. "To get away from you for a bit."

"Alright," Ty replied. "I'll show you around!"

'_Damn it! I'm leaving to get __**away **__from you, dumb ass!' _She said in her head, knowing that if she said it allowed he would be pleased, knowing that he was getting on her nerves. "No, I'll be fine," She said instead, putting on a fake smile. "No need to worry yourself on my account."

He just laughed. _'The bastard!'_

"Why would I be worried about some loser like you? I was just offering to be nice. What? Did you think I'd actually show you around?" He asked in amused disbelief.

"Ha! As if! Why would anyone believe or trust a fucking conceited ass like you?!" And with that she walked out of the room, slamming the door in the face of a very shocked Ty.

* * *

Ty stood staring at the door for numerous minutes until his best friend Dylan walked in, followed by several other members of their group.

"Hey, man!" Dylan called out as he walked through the door.

Ty barely blinked.

"Hey! Ty! _**Ty!!**_" He finally shouted. Waving his hand in front of his best friends face.

Ty blinked and shook his head, as if coming out of a daze. "Wh- What?" He stuttered looking around. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey, what's up with you?" Dylan asked what was on all their minds. "You look like you've been bitch slapped."

The others in the room snickered and Ty turned around, scowling. "Nothin's up." He grumbled, walking out the door.

Dyaln wasn't about to give up that easily. "So… Why were you staring at the door like that for then?"

"Like what?"

"Like…" Dylan began.

"Like the door had grown a mouth and bitten your dick off." Interrupted Jake, one of the others that had arrived with Dylan.

"Hey! Nice one!" They all cheered, with the exception of Ty, sharing rounds of high-fives between each other.

"Fine," Ty sighed in resignation. "I met my roommate today. She's… odd."

"Odd?" His friends chorused.

"That what I said." He was starting to get irritated.

"How's she odd?" Asked another member of the group, Finley. Ty turned around to face them.

"She seems very… temperamental," He laughed how hard she was to describe. "I don't know. I don't think she liked me very much though. Before she left the room she called me a 'fucking conceited ass'," He looked around the group, taking in the shocked looks on each of his friends' faces. He laughed aloud once more. "Now you see why I had an identical look on my face as to what you guys have now?"

They all nodded dumbly. No one ever spoke to Tyson Baldwin that way. It just wasn't done. Ty was the most popular, hottest, sought after guy in the school. He was the captain of the football, soccer and basketball teams and had a reputation as the school rebel. Every one loved him! Well… except some of the teachers that he pulled pranks on.

"So what's this strangers name?" Dylan inquired, curious as to who would dare stand up to Ty.

"Amy Fleming. She's new." Ty stated.

The group all nodded, now understanding why she stood up to him.

"What else do you know about her, Ty?" Jake asked.

"That's about it. She has waist length, light brown hair, strange grey eyes and is about this tall," He gestured with his hand to show her height. "She's fucking hot though. Thin, light muscle, curves in all the right places and as far as I could tell, a pretty good chest," He smirked, his eyes sparkling. "Boys, I think this is going to be a fucking awesome year!"

* * *

Amy was lost.

That's all she knew. Once she had left the room she had travelled down 3 flights of stairs, turned down many corridors and faced countless dead ends. Every time she tried to back track she seemed to go further into the school which was now looking as big as a castle.

'_Oh, I can't believe you haven't even been here one whole day and I'm already lost. How hard is it to find someone, __**anyone**__, who can help me?' _Amy moaned to herself inside her mind.

After another half hour of searching for an exit she gave up, sliding down the closest wall and hugging her knees to her chest, hoping that someone would come by soon.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Amy quickly raised her head, looking around the badly lighted corridor. After a moment of searching, her gaze rested on a tall, slender girl. She looked to be around Amy's age, seventeen. She had thick brown hair with loose curls, lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She was among the most beautiful people Amy had ever seen.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just got a little lost down here," She smiled weakly. "Would you be able to show me how to get back to the main area of the school?"

The other teen grinned. "Sure! I'm Soraya Martin by the way." She introduced herself, holding out her hand to pull Amy up off the ground.

"Thanks," Amy replied once standing up again. "I'm Amy Fleming."

They started walking towards the front of the school.

"So, Amy, you new here?" Soraya started the conversation.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Canada. How long have you been here for?" She asked in return.

"I've been here for about four years. So, you just came here today, right?" She asked, curious. Amy nodded.

"Met anyone interesting yet?" She slid her new friend a sly look.

Amy snorted. "Yeah, you and my ass of a roommate."

Soraya laughed. "Seems like you don't like her very much at the moment."

"_**That's **_the understatement of the year! And it's a he, not a she." She said nonchalantly.

Soraya suddenly stopped, as if she had run into a brick wall. "He?!" She squeaked.

Amy looked at her in confusion. "Yeah… Why?"

"His name wouldn't happen to be Tyson Baldwin or Dylan Drake, would it."

"Yeah…" She said again.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Soraya chanted in excitement. "Who is it?!" She practically shouted.

"Ty." Amy said. Not sure what the matter was. "Why?"

"WHY?! CAUSE HE IS THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL! THAT'S WHY!" She was screaming so loudly, Amy was sure that the whole school could hear her.

"Shh, its no big deal." She tried to quieten her friend.

"NO BIG DEAL!" She lowered her voice a bit. "Do you know who he is?" She continued on, barley leaving enough time for Amy to shake her head in a negative. "Of course not, you're new," She abruptly started walking again. "Okay, Ty is the hottest guy in the entire school. He is like the leader of the popular group, almost every girl has a major crush on him, he's the captain of the basketball, soccer and football teams and is the school rebel," She sighed. "Everyone loves him."

Amy giggled. "Yeah, I can tell you do," She stopped laughing and her expression turned serious. "Well, not everyone loves him. I sure don't. He is a complete asshole!"

Soraya just grinned at her and threw he a knowing look.

"Don't worry, in time you'll fall head over heels for him. Just like everyone else."

That was when Amy made a promise to herself that no matter what, she would _**never**_ fall for Tyson Baldwin.

* * *

**A/N – yeah I know it's like a typical story, nothing original. Meh, yeah ty's an ass at the moment but I luv ty so he will get nicer! Umm, still reali slow n stuff but I hope to get better at this and improve my writing. lol tried to make it longer but i think i need to think about it a bit more :P sorri its short!**

**Luv Haras**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I dnt own heartland or any of the characters. Except Dylan, Jake and Finley. They are my own creation.**

**A/n – sorry for the spelling im like the worst speller ever! lol**

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt **

**Chapter Three – Close and Distant**

* * *

Amy sighed tiredly as she pushed open the door to her dorm, letting out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, in relief that the room was empty. After three hours of talking with Soraya about nearly everything under the sun and walking around exploring the campus, all she wanted to do was lay on her bed and sleep for the rest of the afternoon. 

'_God! I'm so glad that Ty isn't here at the moment, I'd be happy if he never came back! But I guess that's too much to ask for…seeing as his posters are still on the wall.'_

With those thoughts running through her head, Amy fell onto the closest bed and into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

That was how Ty found her when he came into the room two hours later from soccer practice. He looked around the dorm and saw her lying curled up on top of the covers of his bed. A smile softened his handsome features and he thought of how prefect she looked asleep on his bed. 

'_Whoa, stop that!' _He reprimanded himself. _'She's a bitch and you don't even like her, so, what's with the sudden change of heart?'_ With these thoughts going through his head he quickly changed out of his soccer gear and into clean clothes for dinner.

"Hey. You'd better get up soon," He said to wake the sleeping Amy. "Dinner starts in ten."

When he got no response from his words, Ty walked over to his bed and stood, glaring down at his roommate. "Oii, you've gotta get up now." He said, reaching out to give her a shake to rouse her. As soon as he touched her skin, Ty noticed that Amy was covered in a light sweat. When he grabbed her arm she cried out, flinching away from his touch. When he looked at her more closely he saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ty began to panic.

"C'mon, Amy," He said loudly but not harshly. "It's just a dream. All you've gotta do is wake up." He didn't dare touch her again for fear of causing her more distress.

Just as he was preparing to try to wake her again, Amy bolted upright in bed, scaring the crap out of him.

"Shit, Amy! You-" He began in a hard voice, but abruptly broke off when he saw her flinch away from his raised voice, huddled into a little ball sobbing quietly.

"Hey, Amy, shh… I didn't mean it. It's alright, you were just having a bad dream." He soothed, trying to lessen the girls fear.

Amys head shot up, glaring daggers at the surprised Ty. "Of course it was just a bad dream," Snapped, angry and embarrassed that he had seen her at her weakest. She briskly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Now do you mind leaving the room so that I can change for dinner?" She said rudely, watching as his expression changed from concern, to surprise to irritation. Concern was one of the worst emotions she could have seen in his eyes. It made him seem almost human. Almost as if he cared. Concern she couldn't deal with if she planned on keeping her promise to herself, the promise not to fall of Tyson Baldwin. Irritation was better, that she _**could**_ deal with and easily match.

"Fine, whatever," He mumbled, turning around. "Just next time you decide to fall asleep, use your own bed." And with that he walked away, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

When Amy went down to the main hall that Soraya had shown her hours earlier, she saw hundreds of teens walking around, getting dinner, sitting and eating and chatting to friends. 

She looked around, wondering where she was to go from there. Just as Amy was about to walk back to her dorm and skip dinner, she heard her name being called.

"Amy!"

She quickly spun around, looking for the person who had called out to her.

"Hey! Amy!" The voice yelled again. When Amy was scanning the crowds, she saw Soraya standing on her chair, waving like a madwoman to get her attention.

Amy laughed aloud, making her way over to where Soraya sat eating dinner with her friends.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" Her friend invited her. Amy just nodded shyly to say that she would, glancing around at the group that was staring at her curiously. "Oh, right," Soraya said, remembering her other friends. "Guys, this is Amy." The group greeted her warmly as Soraya introduced Amy to the teens in her group. There were two other girls besides Soraya and four guys. The girls were Leah and Alexandria, whose friends called Alex. Leah had light brown eyes, surrounded with lots of black eye make-up, dead straight, dirty blonde hair that was worn to just beneath her jawbone. She wore black skinny-leg jeans with a tight black t-shirt that had the words 'Why live today, if you'll just die tomorrow' printed in blood red across her breasts. Then was Alex. Alex was the complete opposite of Leah. She had platinum blonde hair that below her waist, dark blue, warm eyes that were fringed in thick lashes. She was wearing a small, tight, light pink dress that fitted her thin body like a second skin.

Once Amy had taken in the girls of the group, Soraya moved onto the guys. They were Matt, Ben, Scott and Ryan. One thing that Amy could say for Soraya's group… they were all _**hot! **__(And no I am NOT a lesbian, but the girls are good looking!)_

And all the guys were tall. Matt was about Ty's hight, had light brown shaggy hair (A/N sorry of I get this wrong, dnt hav any info on Matt.) that fell onto this forehead and light blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of thigh-hugging jeans and a red t-shirt. Amy's gaze moved around the group and settled on the guy sitting next to Matt. Ben had blonde hair that was worn slightly long and spiky. He had piercing hazel eyes that looked as if they could see into your very soul and find your every secret. He was dressed much the same as Leah was in black skinny legs and a black shirt that said 'All you need is a rose and its thorns to make you happy'. Along the table, opposite from Ben, was Scott. He had light brown hair, waxed to sit in a rumpled way, falling carelessly into his eyes. He had eyes that looked like they changed from blue to green, halfway through the iris. Amy felt that she could staring into those eyes for hours and never need to look away. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a polo shirt, talking softly to the guy sitting next to him, Ryan. Ryan had midnight black hair grey eyes that looked almost silver. He wore black skinny legs _(hmm, they all are wearing jeans…well except for Alex…) _but with a plain white, loose fitting t-shirt.

Yep. They were definitely a yummy looking group.

"So…" Soraya broke into Amy's thoughts. "Are you ready to go get some dinner?"

"Hell yeah!" Amy exclaimed. "I'm _**starving!**_" Her announcement was clearly seconded by her loudly rumbling stomach. Soraya giggled.

"Well, we can't have that drowning out our conversations, can we?" she asked rhetorically, smirking. "It sounded like an earthquake!"

"Hey!" Amy laughed. Playfully punching Soraya lightly on the arm. "Be nice! I haven't eaten since I got here!"

"Hehe … okay." Soraya said, beaming at Amy. She led them over to where the food was being served.

* * *

"So, how is your new room mate going now?" Dylan inquired as soon as Ty had sat down at the table. 

Ty groaned. "Don't even ask."

"That bad, huh?" All Ty could do was nod, folding his arms on the table and laying his head on them.

"What new roommate?" the question was asked snobbishly by the girl who had just sat next to Ty.

"The roommate that I am dorming with, Ashley." Ty replied, annoyed enough today and not in the mood to hear her bitching about anyone and everyone. Ashley was beautiful and tall. She had long, rich blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a body that most females would kill for. But she has a personality that could shatter the mirror that her looks repaired and an attitude that could bring it crashing right down again. In simple words, she was the biggest bitch that Ty had ever met, and he had met a lot.

Ashley was getting irritated by his attitude towards her (a.k.a ignoring her) and for him not elaborating on his short sentence.

"So…Who is he?" she asked impatiently.

Ty sighed. "It is none of your business who my roommate is, Ashley." He said firmly, hoping that that would end the conversation.

But he knew better.

"Yes it _**is **_my business, Tyson Baldwin. You are my boyfriend and it is my business who you are and are not dorming with. I want to know who I will have to kick out of the room so that we can have our…quality time."

Ty sighed again. "Look, Ashley, I know that we are going out and all, but it is none of your concern who I hang out with, dorm with, eat with and fucking talk with!" His voice was getting quieter and colder as he ticked them off on his fingers. "Now, would you please leave me alone so that I can talk with some friends." Before she could respond he had turned his back to her to face the astounded Dylan.

"Wow," Was all that Dylan could say as he watched the retreating back of one Ashley Grant. "Trouble in paradise?"

Ty shrugged. "There never was a paradise. She seems to think that I am some kind of possession…and I am _**no-ones **_possession."

All of his friends nodded their agreement, knowing Ty was his own man and belonged to no one.

"So, you gonna dump her?" asked a curious Jake who was sitting opposite Ty.

Ty looked thoughtful for a moment. "Dunno. If she keeps this up, probably," He told them, standing up. "I'm gonna go get my food now, anyone coming with me?" Several heads nodded and they stood up and followed Ty, joining the line to receive their dinner.

* * *

"So, what is there to eat for dinner again?" Amy asked Soraya as they joined the end of the line. 

Tonight we have spaghetti bolognaise or pizza, with garlic bread and salad and for dessert there's strawberry cheesecake or chocolate mousse." soraya told amy for the third time.

"Mmm…I love spagh-" She stopped mid-sentence, looking somewhere over Soraya's shoulder. Her expression suddenly turned stony. "Great. Look who's coming now." She muttered quietly, almost as if she were talking to herself.

Soraya glanced over her shoulder and saw Ty Baldwin and a few of his friends making their way over to join the line for their dinner. She saw Ty's face take on an expression similar to Amy's as he noticed who they would be standing behind. She looked between Amy and Ty, wondering what was going on between them.

* * *

**A/N – sorry the chapter wasn't meant to end here but im not sure where to from here lol and it might have taken ages before the chapter came out :P**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

**luv Haras**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own heartland or any of the characters. Except Dylan, Jake and Finley. They are my own creation.**

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Four****  
**

Amy saw Ty's eyes narrow as he glanced at her and couldn't stop the sharp stab of pain that went through her at this symbol of how he truly felt about her. She quickly wiped the expressions off of her face and turned from Ty to be introduced to and greet his friends.

Ty saw the look of hurt that flashed in Amy's eyes before she could put on an expressionless mask, and felt a deep pain in his chest, knowing that he caused her hurt. He knew that she thought he hated her now, and he could say nothing to change her mind in front of their friends.

'_I don't hate you Amy. But you are making me feel –' _He stopped his thoughts there, not wanting to think about it anymore than he had to. They would talk about it in their room, not here. He tried to convey that to her through his expressions, but she was looking everywhere but at him.

"So, what's for dinner again?" Amy asked, turning to face Soraya. This time she only asked because she didn't want to talk to or look at Ty.

Soraya groaned. "I've told you ten times already!"

Amy plastered a huge, fake smile on her face. "I guess I'm just a little slow today. You know… jet lag and all."

"Sure. Well we have …" Soraya's voice faded to the back of Amy's mind as her thoughts turned back to Ty. _'Why do I even care what that ass thinks of me?'_ she thought to herself in disgust. _'I've never cared what anyone else thought before…well, besides from my parents.' _A sharp pain went through her chest as she thought of her parents. _'I wonder-' _Her thoughts were cut short by the feel of a hand being placed on her arm.

"Hey, Amy. We're at the front of the line now. Tell the lady what you want." Soraya told her.

"Oh," Amy looked around to see that they were at the counter, and facing a very impatient looking cook, too. "Um, I'll have the pizza and salad with strawberry cheesecake, please."

As Amy walked away she heard one of Ty's friends say him. "Well, this is gonna be a good year for Ty. She is _**hot! **_If she was my roommate – ' She walked away before she could hear the rest the guys speech and Ty's response.

* * *

"If she was my roommate I'd –'

Ty didn't let his fantasies go any longer. "Well it's a good thing that she isn't your roommate, isn't it Adam? We all know what would happen to her if she was bunking with you. She wouldn't feel safe enough to be in the same room with you, let alone sleep there with you. Especially after she hears all of the stories of what you have done to the girls you have previously gone out with." He shot the blonde a look of disgust. Adam was one of the hottest guys in the school, according to Ashley's list in the girls bathroom anyway (she had told him of it, that's how he knew. Like he would be caught dead in there!). He had messy dark blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a muscular build. His looks were the only reason that he hung around with Ty, none of the group liked him, especially after they had found out what he had done to his girlfriends.

"Those sluts deserved it," He sneered. "And she does too. You all get the idea into you heads that all girls are innocent and sweet. Well they aren't. They're provocative and want it all. You should have seen the hot looks that your sweet little roommate was throwing me just before. Yep. I know she wants me real bad."

"Stay away from her." Ty said in a low, cutting voice. "Touch her, speak to her, go anywhere near her, and I will kill you. I have had enough of the way you treat women. Now get away from me and don't come near our group again." And with that he turned away and ordered his food.

* * *

"So, what was going on there?" Soraya asked Amy as they made their way back to their table.

"What was going on where?" Amy asked innocently.

"Oh, come on. Between you and Ty." She stretched the last words out, looking at Amy carefully for a reaction.

Amy kept her face expressionless. "There's nothing going on between me and Ty. I barley even know him."

Soraya snorted. "Then what was with the glares and ignorings going on between you both?"

Amy was saved from answering because they had come to their table.

"Hey Amy! Come sit over here!" Scott said, making enough room between himself and Ryan for Amy to fit. Once Amy had sat down both of them immediately began asking her question.

"When did you get here?"

"Where are you from?"

"Who is your roommate?"

"How old are you?"

"Whoa!" Amy protested, laughing. "One question at a time!"

"Okay," Ryan said, glaring at Scott when he went to ask Amy a question. "Where did you come here from?"

"Toronto, Canada. How about you two?" She replied, picking at her salad.

"Oh, we are both from around here, San Francisco." Scott replied, casting a glance Ryan.

"Cool. Were you neighbour or something? What?!" she exclaimed when she caught the look of amusement passed between the two.

"We're brothers." Ryan managed to say between his laughs. At Amy's look of surprise he laughed even harder.

"Hard to believe, isn't it." Leah said, joining into their conversation."

"But they look nothing alike!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah. Our theory is that ones adopted." Leah teased.

"Hey! We are not! I happen to look more like mum, and Scott happens to look more like dad." Ryan explained.

"Oh, okay." Amy nodded in understanding.

"So, Amy, what room are you in?" Alex inquired curiously.

"373. You?"

"152."

"97."

"214."

"113."

Came the replies from within the group.

"Awesome. So most of you guys are room mates?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. That's how most of us met." Explained Ben.

"Hey, a strange thought just came to me!" Leah said, laughing loudly. "I thought that was Tyson Baldwin's room number. You must be like in the dorm next to him!" She looked excited at the thought of her friend being next door neighbours with him.

Amy glared at Soraya, telling her with dirty looks not to say anything. Even thought she new it was a futile attempt.

"Ha! Next door neighbours? More like roommates!" Soraya snorted, laughing at Amy's expression.

"_**ROOMMATES?!!" **_Leah screamed.

"Ouch! I think I just burst an eardrum!" Matt complained, rubbing his ears. Leah ignored him.

"Oh my God! Are you seriously Ty's roommate?" she demanded of Amy.

Amy nodded solemnly.

"That is so cool!" She squealed.

"You have to invite me around soon! He is like the awseomest!!

"Ah, is awesomest even a word?" Soraya asked.

"Not that I know of." Some one replied.

"Meh, I don't care. It Is now!" Leah turned back to Amy. "Tell! Tell me everything!!"

"Ha ha. Calm down. I've only seen him twice. And from what I've seen of him and when I've spoken to him he has been a complete ass." Amy replied with conviction.

"Oh. Well, you must be like _**the only **_girl to think that way. Well…except for the lesbians, but that's them." Leah stated. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Ah, nothing." They all looked away.

Leah shrugged.

Amy stood up. "Well, I've had a long day. I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" She asked, unsure if they wanted her back in their group.

"Of course!" They all said immediately, glad that she wanted to join their group. "We will see you in class tomorrow. Hopefully we are in some of the same!"

Amy smiled brightly at them, glad to have made such great friends on her first day. Amy left with a huge grin on her face and was still smiling as she got prepared for bed, happy thoughts running through her head as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I don't own heartland or any of the characters from the book. **

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Five –**** A brand new day**

By the time Ty woke up the next morning, Amy was already gone. He groaned out loud and let his head to flop back onto his pillow. He thought back to last night when he had back to the dorm. He had gone up to their room a few hours after she had left the dining hall, expecting to find her reading or listening to music (He had gathered that this was what she enjoyed most from the amount of books and CD's she had packed in her suitcase). But when he had pushed open the door, he had found her asleep in her bed with all of the lights out. Ty had been tempted to go over to her and wake her up, demanding that they speak, but stopped himself as he remembered what had happened the last time he had woken her up.

'I wonder what is wrong with her,' he thought to himself, still staring at breathing lump under her covers. 'I need to know.' As he got ready to fall into his own sleep, he kept telling himself that he only wanted to know because he didn't want to live with someone who was meant to be in an asylum, but finally gave up the lie as he felt himself drift into sweet oblivion.

That was then, this was now. He had planned on waking before Amy and speaking to her before classes, but she seemed to have bested him again.

'Oh, well. I'll have plenty of opportunities later, I suppose.' And with that he began preparing himself for his first lesson of the day.

* * *

Amy had the shits. Her first lesson at her new school was science, her least favourite subject. As she walked into the lab room, she looked around for any familiar faces, and after a moment she saw Alex and Matt standing at the back of the room talking to a girl that Amy hadn't met before. Smiling slightly, her hopes for the lesson getting brighter, she began to make her way over to her new friends.

Amy was half way across the room when Matt turned around and spotted her.

"Hey, Amy." He called out, waving her over to their little group.

"Hi." Amy greeted them all as she walked closer. She turned to the girl that she had yet to be introduced to. Flashing a quick smile she held out her hand. "I'm Amy Fleming."

"Hey, I'm Serenity Jae." She shook Amy's offered hand, grinning back at her. Serenity had red tinted black hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes a deep chocolate brown. Amy knew that Serenity and herself would become easy friends, just from the warmth in her smile.

"So, how was your first night here at Scarletti Hunt?" Matt sked slyly, his light blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Great! Thanks to you guys accepting me into your group." Amy ignored the hidden meaning in his words.

Alex laughed. "And how did you sleep?"

Amy was saved from replying by the arrival of their Physics teacher, Miss Steele. "Good morning, class."

Her greeting was responded with a few dull echoes of "'Mornin' Miss." As the class quieted down, Miss Steele caught sight of Amy. Gesturing for her to come up to the front of the class, the teacher announced the class.

"We have a new student starting here this term, this is Amy Fleming," And smiled at the class shyly. "She has just moved here from Canada. So help her out when you see her around and say hi."

With her introduction to the class finished, Amy hurried back over to her friends.

"Okay. Now, as you know, every term you change lab partners. I have written two of each number from one to twelve on pieces of paper that are now folder up in this box. You will come up here, take a number, stand at your bench and find out who your new lab partner is."

When Amy put her hand in the box, the number that she pulled out was seven. She made her way over to her bench and waited for her partner to arrive.

Once everyone had taken a number and settled at their benches, Miss Steele looked into the box. "Hmm, there seems to be –"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door opened and Tyson entered the room. "Sorry, slept in." he offered as an explanation.

The teacher sighed. "Just don't let it happen again," She then held the box out towards him. "Your new bench and lab partner."

Ty reached into the box, pulling out the solitary piece of paper.

Seven.

* * *

**A/N – sorry its short and took a while. I dnt reali hav time to write cause of tests and assignments at school. Ill try to do it quicker next time.**

**Luv Haras.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I don't own heartland or any of the characters from the book. **

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Six –**** The Kill  
**

'_Oh, yay!'_ Amy cheered sarcastically in her mind. _'I am now not only stuck in this bloody class but now also with Tyson Baldwin as my lab partner. Fuun!'_

As Ty came closer to the bench labelled number seven he noticed who he was benching with.

"No need to glare at me," he muttered moodily to her, returning the glare. "I didn't ask to be put here." They each turned their backs on the other and watched while the rest of their classmates got to know their partners.

"Okay," Miss Steele called the classes attention back to herself. "Now that you all know your partners better they are who you will be sitting with and doing all of your projects and experiments with during this term in this class." At this point some of the class groaned while others cheered and high-fived the person they were allocated to sit next to.

Amy lost interest quickly as the teacher droned on and on about what they would be doing that term and the rules of the lab.

_Briiing!_

Amy was brought out of her thoughts an hour and a half later by the bell signalling the end of first period. She quickly packed up her gear and headed out the door towards her next class. As she walked down one of the numerous corridors she ran into Soraya.

"Oops! Sorry Soraya! I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologised as she helped her friend back onto her feet.

"That's all right. So, where are you heading now, anyway?" She inquired, waving away Amy's apology.

"Maths." Amy grumbled.

"Oh, cool, so am I. What class room?"

Amy checked her timetable. "Ah, O13." She read confusedly.

Soraya smiled brightly. "Same! Do you no where it is?" Amy shook her head. "Well 'O' means it is outside, so we have to go down to the first floor and go there, then the numbers just go from one to twenty like in here." She gestured to the doors lining the hallways they were walking down.

Amy grinned. "Well, that little bit of information will defiantly help me to find the rest of my classes. It took me 10 minutes to find my science class, and that was purely by chance!"

Soraya laughed. "Oh, yeah! How was your first class here?"

"Horrible!" Amy grimaced. "I _**hate **_science and our partners were chosen by is pulling a bench number out of a box and the two who got the same bench were partners."

"Yeah, they like to do that," her friend sympathised. "So, who did you get as your partner?"

"The ass hole of the school!"

"…" Soraya looked confused.

Amy sighed in exasperation. "Tyson Baldwin."

Soraya chocked on air. "Ty! Whoa you must be like the luckiest person at this school, having him as your room mate _**and **_lab partner! Careful when the rest of the school finds out, you may have some jealous girls…and guys…coming after you. I'd be extremely careful about Ashley Grant as well if I were you." She warned.

"Who's Ashley Grant?"

"The biggest bitch in the school. She is beautiful and popular but with the worst personality of everyone that I have ever met."

"Wow. That's a big claim. Is she really that bad?" Amy asked, wondering about this Ashley person.

"Sure is, and she's gonna have it in for you now."

"Me?! Why me? I don't even know her." Amy exclaimed.

"Well she was going out with Ty and apparently last night at dinner they had a fight and he dumped her," She giggled. "people have been saying that the argument started about her butting in to his conversation with his friends and demanding to know all bout his new room mate but he wouldn't say anything to her."

Amy paled. "Uh oh. Yep, now I get why she's gonna have it in for me. I wonder how long we can keep it secret that I'm his room mate?"

They walked into their maths classroom.

"I don't know but I hope that when she does find out you will have all of our group there with you, cause she never goes anywhere with out hers."

* * *

"Hey Ty!…Tyy…." Dylan waved his hand close in front of Ty's face. 

"What?" He snapped, hitting the hand away.

"whoa, man. What's up with you?"

"Nothin'." He bit out, walking towards his last class of the day.

"Really?" Dyalan asked curiously. "Then why have I been catching you glaring at that new room mate of yours?"

"What? No I haven't. your delusional, Dy." He walked into his class, calling over his shoulder. "See you in my dorm after class."

* * *

"Whew! Day one is finally over!" Amy sighed in relief to Soraya who had come back with her to her dorm so that she could show Amy how to write an essay. 

"Tell me about it. I thought this day would never end!" Soraya agreed, flopping down on Amy's bed. "So, how was the rest of you day? I didn't get to ask you at lunch, none of us knew where you had disappeared to."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I have the worst teacher for English, Ms Zlopos or something…" she checked her timetable. "Or Mr Ayre, either one." She shrugged.

Soraya laughed out loud. "Yeah. The first time I saw him I thought it was a woman too. So, what did he do?"

"Argh! I was asking someone sitting near me what the formula for a sphere was, we were doing some revision crap, and he made me stay in for the whole of lunch for 'talking in class'. Apparently it is one of his 'Holy Unbreakable Rules'." She snorted in disgust. "He even has them laminated and stuck up on the wall behind his desk. Freak."

"Yeah, he once gave me and Matt three lunches of detention fir kissing in the hallway. Apparently it's like the third most important of all his rules." Soraya informed Amy.

"You and Matt were going out?" She nodded a yes. "when?"

"Yep. Last year, for about 3 months." Sroaya replied.

Amy smiled. "It's great that you're still good friends. Why did it end?"

"Yeah, I know. We both thought of each other as really good friends, and didn't want to ruin what we already had, so went back to what we were before, and now we are closer than ever."

"Awesome. So, how do you do an essay. Hehe, I never got what they were going on about when they were trying to teach them to us in my old school."

Soraya chuckled. "That's cool, it took me a while to get them too. Okay, in the introductory paragraph you need…"

_H__alf an hour later._

"_Do not __add any new point to conclusion." _Amy muttered aloud as she wrote the final instruction that Soraya was dictating to her. "Well, that wasn't too bad," she said, putting her pens and books away. "So, what do you want to do now?" She added, turning to face her friend.

"Umm, listen to music?" She offered.

Amy nodded, breaking out in a smile. "Just what I was hoping you'd say. What's your favourite band and I'll see if I have it."

"Thirty Seconds to Mars?"

"Hell yes! Could not live with out them!" she exclaimed as the words to The Kill floated in the air around them.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

The two teens lay on their backs on Amy's bed, singing along to the music.

_Come, break me down_

Bury me, bury me _I am finished with you_

"God, I love this song!" Soraya shouted, singing louder than before.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life._

_What would you do? (Do,do)_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for_

_I'm not running from you_

"Same here!" Amy laughed, also raising her voice.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life._

_What would you do?(Do,do)_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for_

_I'm not running from you_

Both girls were distracted by singing so loudly, that they hadn't heard the door to the dorm opening and closing and two boys enter.

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Look in my eyes 

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

"Ha ha. Do you think we should, ha ha, tell them?" Dylan asked in between muffled laughed as the girls continued to sing along to the song.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now: this is who I really am inside_

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM_

"Nah, may as well let them finish. Plus, I like this song." Ty replied, smiling.

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come, break me down_

_Break me down_

_Break me down_

'can't wait to see their faces when they realise weve been standing here for the past few minutes." Dylab stated, still laughing.

_What if I wanted to break...? (You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for? I'm not running from you...)_

_What if I, what if I, what if I... (bury me, bury me)_

"Yep, here we go" Ty grinned before loudly clearing his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own heartland or any of the characters from the book. **

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Seven**

Somewhere behind Amy a throat was cleared.

A shocked gasp slipping from between her lips, Amy quickly spun around to face the intruders. When her gaze rested on the guys who had so rudely interrupted hers and Soraya's singing the surprised expression quickly faded from her face, soon to be replaced with despise.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Amy demanded, glaring at Ty.

"Last time I checked I was coming in here to hang with my friends, just as you are. Just remember, this isn't only your room. It was mine long before it was yours." Ty replied with a sneer. He and Dylan walked over to his side of the room, sitting on the bed with the backs leaning against the wall. "Nice singing by the way." He added, chuckling.

Both girls glared at the boys sitting across the room from them. "What kind of ass holes are you's? **(A/N – I dnt think yous is a word but it should be so im making it one) **Who likes to stand there listening to teenage girls sing to their favourite band?" Soraya rolled her eyes. "Freaks."

Ty just smiled smugly, knowing that they had embarrassed them by hearing them sing. Next to him, Dylan looked away, ashamed to have been standing there listening, uninvited and unknown.

"So, what were two guys gonna do in here all alone anyway? Are you sure that thing you told the teachers to get in this room is a lie? Cause frankly, I could believe it of you, but I'm not too sure about your friend…" She looked at his friend expectantly.

"Dylan." He supplied his name; pleased that she didn't think he looked gay.

Amy nodded and smiled slightly at Dylan before facing Ty again, one eyebrow raised.

"What I do is none of your business," He spat, looking down his nose at her. "But since you must know everything, we were gonna do just what you two were doing, minus the pathetic singing."

Soraya felt Amy tense beside her, ready to explode with all her pent up anger. She gently touched her friends arm, "Come on lets go," she said as she walked over to the door, throwing a dirty look at Ty and Dylan over her shoulder as she did so.

Amy nodded sharply, glad to be leaving the room before she did something she knew she would regret. _'Why have I been getting so emotional lately?!' _she asked herself in exasperation. _'I haven't felt such uncontrolled anger like that for 2 years now. What is it about Tyson Baldwin that brings out such wild emotions in me?'_

Taking one last look at the boys still sitting in the dorm room on Ty's bed, the girls firmly shut the door behind them.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Ty said happily to Dylan, breaking the silence that had fallen over them since the girls had left.

"Yeah," Dy snorted. "If you call that going well, I'd hate to see what you think going badly is."

Ty just laughed. "You can't say that wasn't fun."

"Well…it was a little," Dylan admitted. "Until I saw that look on Soraya's face. She was really embarrassed for us to have caught her singing."

"Soraya? Oh, Amy's friend. How do you know her?" Ty asked, glancing at his best friend out of the corner of his eye.

Dylan shrugged nonchalantly. "We have art together," was all he said in means of an explanation.

Ty looked closely at this friend, guessing that there was more to this than his friend was letting on, but decided not to question it further. Dy would talk about it when he wanted to.

"That Amy sure is a hot tempered little thing, don't you think?" Dylan changed the subject.

"Yep." Ty agreed wholeheartedly, flashing a smile to his best friend. "And that is one of the things that is what's gonna make this year so much fun!"

* * *

The rest of the week past Amy by in a blur. Classes were busy and complicated, though some were occasionally fun. Her maths teacher was as big an ass as ever, his greasy black hair making him look even more disgusting and frightening. Her English, music, history and geography classes were all right. Besides maths, the only class she was having problems with was science. Amy and Ty kept their contact and conversations to a minimum. They only spoke and looked at each other when they had to and barely ever touched. Of course, them being lab partners made things a little bit more difficult, but they managed. The only times that they really saw each other was during science, when they passed each other in the corridors or dinner hall. They didn't really see each other that much at night seeing as Ty was one of the 'Populars' and spent the nights with his friends, doing what Amy didn't want to know, while Amy spent her evenings completing work and hanging with her own friends.

This night, Amy was sitting out in the gardens with her group that was made up of Soraya, Matt, Leah, Alex, Scott, Ryan and Ben. As she sat in the dark, leaning against a tree trunk, listening to her friends talk amongst themselves, she again thanked the Gods for finding such great friends so quickly. She had never had any true friends like this before, all the friends that she'd had at her previous school had turned their backs on her when she had most needed them.

Ben's voice broke through her reverie.

"So, I've been listening around the school, and it seems that as of yet, no body has knows who Tyson Baldwin's new room mate is, except for us and Ty's friends of course." He chuckled.

The rest of the group laughed with him.

"Can't wait to see how people will react when they find out that Amy is his room mate." Leah stated enthusiastically.

"Well, lets just hope that no body will find out any time soon," Amy said seriously. "I don't really want it getting out. It would probably make me sound like a slut, you know, sleeping there with him and all."

"Hey, how could anyone honestly think of you as a slut? You barely even join in or appreciate out gross, but funny, jokes! I'm really surprised that your secret has lasted this long already. With that bitch, Ashley Grant around, nothing stays secret for long!" Scott put in, tossing his brown hair back out of his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that I have been able to go the whole week with out running into the Wicked Witch of the West." Amy said, adding sarcastically. "Can't wait till I meet her!"

After another quarter of an hour of meaningless conversation, the group said goodnight and each went their separate ways, none every noticing the pair of dark blue eyes watching them from the other side of the garden.

* * *

The next morning as Amy was on her way to breakfast, she noticed numerous people staring and whispering to their friends as she passed. By the time she had made it to the hall she was beyond frustrated with what she had seen in the corridors, and realised that it didn't stop there, everyone already eating breakfast were throwing her dirty looks (mostly the girls), and talking openly to their friends about her. She hurried over to her friends.

"What is going on?" she demanded, looking around again. "Do I have something on my clothes or something?"

Her friends just looked at each other, trying to decide who should tell her. Soraya ended up with the job.

"Well… apparently our conversation was eavesdropped upon last night…and that person has spread some nasty things about you to the whole school…" Soraya explained, choosing her words carefully.

Amy paled. She had an idea as to the person identity. "Who?"

"Ashley Grant." Ryan confirmed her suspicions.

"Oh, no," She groaned, putting her head in her hands. "What did she say?"

When no one answered Amy raised her head. "What did she say?" She repeated, more firmly this time.

"Ah-- she ah --" Matt got the honour of explaining this time. "She said that while she was walking through the gardens last night she heard you telling us about how Ty was your room mate and, uh, about how much… pleasure and satisfaction you, uh, get here …" he trailed off weakly.

Amy sat there for a moment, shocked, just letting the information soak in.

"There's more." Someone said, she couldn't tell whom. "She is blaming Ty dumping her on you and, well, lets just say she isn't happy and wants to make you pay."

"Arg," Amy moaned, her head in her hands once again. "I can tell that this day is gonna be just brilliant."

To Amy, this day was the slowest in history. As the day wore on, other students tired of talking about her behind her back and moved onto start calling out things like 'slut' and 'boyfriend stealer' as she walked past. By the time all of the day's lessons had ended Amy was ready to either break down crying or punch the next person who shouted out another insult to her. Before she could do either one, she hurried to her dorm room, hoping against all hope that Ty wouldn't be there.

* * *

Since soccer had started up again after the holidays, practice had been harder than ever. They were in the lead at the moment and they all had to train hard to stay at the top, Ty included. Just because he was captain didn't mean the coach went any easier on him than on the rest of the team, if anything, he had to work harder than them all to keep them going. They had a game on the up coming Friday with one of the best schools in the tournament and tonight's practice had been tough.

"Phew. I'm glad that's over." Said Alec, a lean red head, in the showers after practice.

"Course you are!" teased Jaydon while he washed shampoo out of his blonde hair. "You were puffing after the first ten minutes."

"Ha!" Alec snorted, throwing a bar of soap at the back of his friend's head. "At least I made it past five!"

"Oh, that's it!" Jaydon growled in a mock threatening voice. He grabbed his shampoo and conditioner bottles and held them in front of him like guns. "You're going down!"

Alec grabbed his own bottles. "Bring it on!" he challenged, before squirting a stream of conditioner onto his friends chest.

Before Jaydon could squirt him back, they both got a jet of shampoo and conditioner shot straight into their open mouths. Spitting and gagging they both turned to see Ty and Dylan standing in front of them, doubled over with laughter.

"Both of you were puffing after the first half lap, so what are you two wimps fighting about?" Ty manage to get out in between laughs.

"He didn't just call us…" Alec said to Jaydon.

"Yep, he did." Jaydon confirmed.

"Let's get him!" They both shouted in unison before the whole soccer team began squirting Ty and Dy with shampoo and conditioner.

* * *

After that fun end to soccer practice, ending with Ty and Dylan ending up covered from head to foot in shampoo and conditioner, Ty made his way back up to his dorm room. As he walked his thoughts drifted to Amy. He hadn't really talked to her about anything since he and Dylan had stood there listening and making fun of their singing on her second day here and he was shocked at how much it disturbed him. They only talked when they needed to during science, that was all. He didn't know what to do with her, she is the only girl in the school that he knows hates him. He could understand why though. He was a total bastard to her on her first day at Scarletti Hunt, the time that she knew no one here and needed to make new friends.

'_Okay, I'll be nicer to her.' _He promised himself. _'After all, she is hot and from what I've heard and seen of her she's a pretty cool person.'_

He stopped thinking of Amy then and thought back to the soccer game that was coming up, and that was what occupied his thoughts until her walked through his dorm room door.

The first thing he saw as he walked inside the room was Amy laying on her bed crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, remembering the promise he had made to himself just a few minutes ago.

Amy stiffened at his voice, having been so deep in thought that she had not heard him come in. "Nothing." She replied in a thick voice. "Leave me alone."

Ty looked at her in confusion. "What? Did I do something?"

Amy looked up at him then, glaring at him through puffy red eyes.

"Don't try and tell me that you haven't heard what has been going around the school all day." She said in a low, angry voice.

Ty still looked at her in confusion. Then it hit him. "Oh," he murmured. "That."

"Yes that!" Amy shouted. "Not that you'd care, the rumour probably makes you look even better than before, while it just makes me look like a slut!"

Ty looked away. It was true. When things like this got around it did make the guy look like a champion and a the girl like a whore.

"Well… it's not true." He hedged.

"Der! It's not true. But none of the school believe it but my friends and maybe some of yours if I'm lucky."

"Then we will just have to tell them that it is not true." Ty stated, as if that would solve the matter.

"Tried that." Amy threw away the idea. "They all just laughed, saying that I was just trying to defend myself and claim back my dignity."

"… then what else can we do?" Ty wondered, going over all the possibilities in his head.

"One of us could change rooms." Amy offered hopefully.

"No." Ty said firmly. "If we do that then they would have won, don't you think? It would make us look guilty as hell and the we would both need new room mate. Which for you would probably be one of those girls that are calling you a slut." He pointed out.

"Fine." She gave in. "It was just a suggestion anyway."

"I guess we could just ignore it and deny it when ever some one asks us or says something about it and sooner or later it will die down." He suggested logically.

"Fine." Amy said again tiredly. "we'll give it a go and if it doesn't work thing of something else later. But you must also say that its not happening and not take all the 'glory' and crap." She warned, giving him a deadly look.

"I suggested it, remember? Plus, I don't take the 'glory' for stuff that I didn't do, that's just pathetic."

"Whatever." Amy mumbled, turning onto her side and closing her eyes, "I'm going to sleep. We'll figure it out tomorrow. Night."

Ty stood there looking at her for a moment more as she began dozing before turning to his own bed. "Good night." He replied before slipping into bed and then sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Eight**** - Dreams and laughter  
**

**It was dark. All she could see was darkness. She felt around her and touched four sides, she was in some type of box. Afraid of being ****enclosed**** in the small space she let out a small whimper and tried to find her way out. Then she froze, remembering why she had hidden here. Then she heard someone shouting her name angrily. Suddenly even more scared of the owner of the voice than of the tight space, she huddled deeper into the box.**

"**Come here you little bitch! When I find you I will make sure that you wish you had never been born!"**

**The screams were coming closer, she knew that soon he would find her. He always finds her. Terrified, she thought of a way to get out before he could catch her. But it was too late. She his heavy foot falls coming into the room she was hiding in. her breath froze in her lungs as she heard him stop walking. She could picture him, looking around for the tiniest thing out of place, an indication as to where she might be hiding. She knew that she hadn't left anything that could draw his attention to where she was hiding, but it didn't matter. She knew that sooner or later he would find her.**

**And it seemed that it would be sooner rather than later.**

**She held her hand to her chest, surely he would be able to hear her heart beat, it was pounding so loudly. Then the lid to the toy box was ripped off, exposing her to his sight.**

"**I knew I would find you, you fucking bitch."**** He gritted between his teeth. "Come here!" When she made no move to come to him, he stuck thrust his hand onto the box, hauling her out by her hair. A loud cry tore from her throat as the man picked her up by her hair and carried her down the hall to his bedroom.**

**He began loosening his belt, pulling it through its loops. "You should be dead, not her." He hissed, holding his belt between his hands. "But God left you here so that I can punish you myself for killing my Marion and still being alive," He snapped the belt ends together, causing a loud **_**snap. **_**"Now take off your clothes." He demanded in a hard voice.**

"**N--no … please…" She pleaded desperately, backing away from the man towering above her. "I--I'm s--sorry…I d--didn't m--mean it." She sobbed.**

**The man slapped her hard again her face, sending her sprawling on the floor at his feet. "I said take off your clothes… Now dot it!" He screamed at her.**

**Whimpering, the little girl slowly shed her clothes.**

"**That's better." He affirmed in a sickly sweet voice.**

**She started to turn around, hope shining in her eyes that he had changed his mind, but stopped as a scream was torn from inside her very being as the mans belt was whipped hard against her back. Tears poured down her cheeks as the belt him her repeatedly against her back, chest, backside front and legs. The pain was everywhere, excruciating and never ending…**

Ty woke up, hearing Amy whimper and cry out in her sleep. Turning on his bedside light, he looked over at Amy to see a look of deep anguish on her face.

"She must be having a nightmare." He murmured to himself wondering whether or not he should wake her. Judging from her expression and the noises she was making he knew that her nightmare was a horrifying one, but he also remembered the last time he had awoken her from her sleep.

"Amy…" He called out softly, trying to walk her up by calling her name first. "Come on, Amy, wake up." He said, this time a little louder, but still got no response.

Ty thought quickly, weighing his options. If he let her continue to dream, she would be stuck in a world of horror for Gods knew how long, but if he woke her, she would be free of her pain, but maybe also scared by him awakening her…

Ty's fears were quickly thrown aside when he heard her cry out in pain again. No longer caring how Amy would react to being woken up, Ty sat on the edge of her bed and gathered her up into his arms.

"Amy," He called out to her, shaking her gently. "Amy, come on, wake up, its only a dream."

Somewhere deep in Amy's mind she heard her name being called. Cling to that small piece of hope, she allowed herself to rise above the pain and torment, into blissful consciousness. Feeling herself being held securing in strong, protective arms, Amy turned her face into Ty's bare chest and sobbed out her horror and pain.

Ty sat on Amy's bed, holding her tightly against his chest as she cried. After a few minutes, her tears abated, and she pulled back, scrubbing at her cheeks. She looked up into Ty's eyes and was startled.

"Ty! What are you doing?"

"I heard you crying out in your sleep. You sounded like you were in pain so I decided to wake you. Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm better now, thank you. I don't think that I could talk about it right now though, maybe later. I'm sorry that I woke you up." Amy squirmed a little, very aware of his arms around her, but did not try to move away.

"It's alright, I was dreaming that Ashley was dancing and singing for me. A very scary dream that I'm glad you pulled me out of." He chuckled.

"Oh," Amy replied quietly. "I'm sorry that I caused you and her to break up…"

Ty looked down at her. "It's okay. I don't think I could have stood her much longer anyway. She was always suspicious of me and possessive. I couldn't even talk to one of my friends that are girls with out her being there and questioning and watching me."

He thought back to the previous week. _He had been walking back up to his room after a walk around the grounds to calm his frayed nerves from his fight with Ashley and Amy earlier in the night. As he was entering the school doors again he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye, it looked like pale hair floating around the corner. He quickly stepped to the side, waiting for who ever it was to go past. After a moment of stillness, a young woman hurried past where he was hiding. Moving from his hiding place, Ty caught the girl by the wrist and turned her to face him._

"_Ashley. What are you doing following me?" he demanded angrily._

"_I am going to find out who your room mate is, Tyson. What is it about him that your hiding from me?!" she hissed back at him, just as angrily._

"_It is none of your business, Ashley. Stay out of it." He dropped her hand and turned to leave. Before he could take more than one step, Ashley had grabbed his forearm._

"_It is my business." She declared. "I am your girlfriend and I demand that you _

_tell me!" _

_Ty turned back to face her, trying to keep his rage under control. "No, Ashley, it isn't your business. I don't come at your beck and call and I don't do what you __**demand**__. You do not own me. And I am not you boyfriend any more Ashley. It's over." And with those words finally said Ty finished walking back up to room 373._

"So, don't feel bad," He continued. "It is her own fault. Plus, my friends never really liked her much anyway… and neither did I. I guess I just went out with her cause I'm the most popular guy in school and stuff, and she's the most popular girl." He grinned down at her. "It's not as easy as it looks you know."

He added.

Amy looked at him confusedly. "What's not?"

Ty laughed softly at her expression. "Being the most popular guy in school, of course." He answered, puffing his chest up in over exaggerated pride. "First there are all the girls…sometimes there are so many that we have to beat them off with sticks. Then there are all the guys that want to take my place, then there are all the guys we have to beat off, but we can't use sticks on them, they might take it the wrong way, so we have to make do with running in the opposite direction." He looked down at her again. "Yep. The life of the most popular guy in school is pretty hard." He concluded.

Amy burst out laughing. "You are so full of it." She grabbed the pillow beside her and hit him full in the face. She laughed even harder at the expression on his face.

"Oh, your going to be sorry that you did that!" he declared, his expression changing from shocked to evil. "Now you have to sleep with me!" he laughed evilly, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her shrieking to his bed.

"Uh, uh, uh." He said, shaking his head and pulling her back down into the bed as she tried to escape. "No luck there." He pulled her back against his chest and draped his arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I'm just joking with you. Just relax and go to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, no classes or anything and we need to figure out how to stop those rumours." He pulled her more snugly against him. "Just sleep." He whispered in her ear drowsily, slipping into a light sleep.

Amy lay there for a few minutes listening to his slow breathing in her ear, allowing it to lull her into a dreamless sleep of her own.

**A/N – lol a little mushy but I had to make them nicer to each other, and it does tell you more about the actual characters…lol sorri name is gay. couldnt think of one  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – hey, sorri if some of my sentences don't quite make sense, I need my dictionary and thesaurus thingy lol, but its not here at the moment. lol and sorry if I write Australian brands and stuff cause I don't know any American ones. and its a bit short too :D**

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Nine - ****Friends and Foe**

**  
**

Amy drifted in and out of sleep, feeling warm and content. She hadn't woken up this morning drenched in a cold sweat like she had nearly every night of her life. Feeling a comfortable warmth next to her, Amy, still partially asleep, cuddled up closer to the source that warmth.

The warmth that she was snuggled up against suddenly vibrated (And not in the way you are probably thinking!) and Amy looked up in surprise to see Ty smiling down at her, chuckling slightly.

Amy's eyes widened slightly as all that had happened last night came back to her. She blushed as she realised that it was in fact Ty that was the source of the warmth she had been seeking. One of her legs was draped over his and her arms were tucked up and pressed, flat palmed, against his bare chest. Looking down, Amy studied his well-muscled chest, brushing one hand absent mindedly against the smooth, hairless expanse. At Ty's sharp intake of breath, Amy came back to her senses. Gasping, she pulled her hand quickly away, as if scorched. Risking a quick glance at Ty, she expected to see scorn, disgust, amusement, in his eyes. But in stead she saw something softer, more compassionate, more… sincere.

Blushing a bright crimson, Amy jumped off of the bed.

"I—I—ah—shower—" Amy stammered before grabbing the things she needed for a shower and hurrying out of the room. Leaving behind a still slightly chuckling Ty.

**xxXXxx**

'_Oh, my God. What has gotten in to me? I have never felt this way before!' _Amy groaned to herself as she stomped down the hall. _'I couldn't seem to stop myself from touching him.' _She shivered. _'But his skin was so warm and smooth and – Damn it! Snap out of it Amy! It's only a chest, not like you've never seen a guy's chest before!' _Taking deep breaths, she paused before the bathroom door, working at calming her breathing and pulse down -- And making her red cheeks look more of a natural colour.

After a long, hot, relaxing shower, Amy took her time getting dressed in the underwear, black mini skirt, red Bonds singlet and black Havaianas that she had brought with her to change into. Fetching her toiletry bag from the shower stall she had recently vacated, Amy grabbed her toothpaste and tooth brush and made her way over to one of the many sinks lining the walls. After wetting her toothbrush under the water from the tap, she straightened up, glancing in the mirror.

Letting loose a little shriek, Amy spun around to be caught in the blazing dark blue gaze of the tall blonde that stood before her, glaring hatefully.

"Ah, Ashley! You scared me!" Amy exclaimed, not telling her that it wasn't the shock of seeing her in the mirror that terrified her, but the actual girl herself. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Amy had never spoken to the blonde before. She had only seen her around the school after being pointed out to her by Soraya.

Ashley snorted, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. "It seems that your as dumb as you look, _**Amy**_."

'_Uh oh. She knows my name. Not good!' _The warning bells were going off in Amy's head.

"He he, thanks." She remarked cynically. Seeing Ashley's eyes narrow even further, she quickly turned around and hurriedly finished brushing her teeth. Once she was done she gathered her gear in her arms and made for the door.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have to get back to my room. Bye!" She threw over her shoulder to the pissed off teen as she raced out of the room. Amy ran down the hallway and didn't stop until she was at the door of dorm 373. Having left her key on her bedside table, Amy pounded on the door for Ty to let her in.

"Gods! Could you be any more impatient?" Ty teased as he opened the door. All his humour awarded him was one of Amy's darkest glared.

"What's up?" Ty inquired.

"Oh, nothing much." Amy muttered sarcastically. "I just had a run in with your psychotic ex!" She threw her bathing utensils on her desk and flopped into her stomach on her bed.

"Oh…What happened?"

"Naahing." The grumbled word was distorted by pillows.

"Nothing?" Ty repeated in disbelief.

Amy raised her head and threw him a dirty look. "That's what I said."

"That would have to be a world first," he chuckled. "Ashley doesn't just do 'nothing' to the people she hates," he explained after seeing the confusion on her face. "And, if what I've heard is true, you're at the top of her list of most hated."

"Oh, brilliant!…well, I don't think she came to do nothing, I just didn't give her a chance." She ducked her head. "I kinda chickened out and ran back here."

"'Kinda?' how can you 'kinda' run away?" he laughed again. "bet she loved that."

Amy only had time to scowl at him again before there was a loud knock at the door. "You can get it." She told Ty, as he was already standing.

Grumbling under his breath, Ty went and opened the door.

"Wow." Soraya entered the room, whistling under her breath in appreciation at the visual of Ty answering the door in a pair of boxers. "Lookin' good Ty."

Now grumbling even more, Ty walked over to his closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black surf T-shirt.

Amy got up from her bed and went to hug a giggling Soraya. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Hey to you too," Soraya replied, hugging her best friend back. "I was just coming to make sure you are all right."

"Course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Amy curiously, wondering if news of her and Ashley's meeting had already been spread around the school.

Soraya gave her friend an exasperated look. "Don't tell me that you have forgotten about the rumours already! I mean, come on, I know that you're forgetful and all, but surely not _**that **_forgetful!" She teased.

"Hey!" Amy protested, trying to hold back laughter. "I am _**not **_forgetful! I just wasn't thinking about it. I was storing it in the back of my mind until I need it later on." She grinned.

Ty snorted in amusement and was immediately rounded on by Amy,

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

Ty just shook his head at her and sent a mysterious smile her way. Amy had a feeling she would never find out what he was thinking. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Soraya.

"So, where is everyone else?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Scott and Matt, and Leah and all that? Yeah well, I have no idea where Ben and Leah are. Apparently they got together last night. I'm happy for them – and the rest of us – cause they have been eyeing each other for like over a year but hadn't done anything about it." she Laughed lightly. "It was getting pretty annoying and depressing actually. Whenever Ben went out with another girl she would always come to me and Alex and we would spend the night trying to comfort her and stop her crying…" she drifted off as she thought back to those times.

"… and what of the others?" Amy brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Ah, the others are just hanging around. I think Matt, Ryan and Scott are playing basketball or some other sport and Alex is in the library doing a PE assignment that she has due on Monday." Soraya informed her.

Amy nodded and silence fell over the three teens for a few moments. "So…do you want to go for a walk or something?" Soraya's question was directed at Amy.

"Well…" Amy hesitated in explaining the situation to her friend, hoping that she wouldn't get any wrong ideas. "… Ty and I were gonna stay up here for a while and try to figure out how to stop these rumours. Sorry Soraya."

All Soraya did was lift an eyebrow and smirk slyly. "Oka-ay then! You two have fun!" She walked over and hugged Amy and waved at Ty. "See ya's later!" And with one last wink over her shoulder to Amy, was out the door, shutting it behind her.

Sighing in relief Ty collapsed onto his bed. "Oh… my God! I thought that she would_** never **_stop talking!" the announced, closing his eyes.

"Haha, yeah she can be a bit like that sometimes. You get used to it after a while though."

"Yeah." He turned onto his side so that he could face Amy who was laying on her own bed on the other side of the room. "So, what are we gonna do about there rumours?"

"Uhm… well…do you truly think that ignoring it or denying it could make it stop?" she wondered.

"I don't think that the denying it would make it go away." Ty confessed. "But I think that ignoring it might. It will probably talk a little while, a few weeks probably, but I think that's the one we should go for."

"Yeah. Sounds good enough for me! Does that mean no talking, looking, touching each other until the rumours die down." Then suddenly realising what she said she blushed and hurried on. "Not that we would look at each other or touch each other or anything, it was just a figure of speech."

"Su-ure!" Ty laughed, looking entirely unconvinced. "And yeah that means not speaking, _**looking or touching**_. Well, with the exception of Science and us being lab partners. It would look even more suspicious if we were standing at opposite ends of the bench from each other, don't you think?"

"Haha, yeah…there is that too."

"So…it looks like we have made up our plan then…pretty basic and lame…but it'll do." Ty stated, getting up off his bed.

"Yep. Holy shit! Look at the time! It's nearly 12! No wonder Soraya was coming to check on me! I can't believe I slept in this late!" She babbled, running around the room in a panic. "We missed breakfast!" Her stomach rumbled. "And boy does my tummy know it!"

Ty stood back, watching her run around like a chicken with it's head cut off, laughing openly. "Don't worry about it, Amy. There's still lunch." He informed her. "And it's only in an hour."

"Okay! Okay! I'm gonna go find Soraya. See ya later!" she waved over her shoulder as she walked out the door, snagging her keys at the last moment.

Ty watched her leave before leaving himself to go find Dylan. He had loads to tell his best friend.

So much had changed over night.

**xxXXxx**

**Heya's if you guys have any ways that you think i could imporve it with please tell me!!**

**Luv Haras  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Ten**** – Plots and Plans**

One week passed, followed slowly by a second. The rumors had began to subsided, well, at least Amy and Ty didn't hear anything as they walked down the corridors to meals or classes. They kept up the pretence of disliking one another while in the company of others, but alone they were slowly getting to know one another more; their likes and dislikes, favourite colours, foods, bands, the normal stuff that teenagers ask each other.

As Amy's fourth week at Scarletti Hunt saw her lying on the bed, scowling up at the ceiling. She had been lying there like that for the past hour and was still in the same position when Tyson came in to the dorm over half an hour later.

"Hey, what's up with you?" he asked as he changed out of PE clothes.

Amy was silent for a moment, then; "I hate music!"

Ty looked at her, astonished. "You do music?"

She threw him a dirty look. "Der! How else would I hate the fucking subject? And you have been my room mate for four weeks now and don't even know that I do music?! Honestly, how bloody thick are you?"

"No need to get so excited." He grumbled under his breath, turning to lie down upon his own bed. After another ten minutes of tense silence, Ty had had enough. "So, what about your music class has you this frustrated?" he hedged.

"I am not frustrated." She hotly defended herself, but gave in once she saw his cocked eyebrow. "We have an assessment coming up in four weeks, a practical assessment. Since the beginning of term we have chosen a piece of popular music to play, and are teaching it to ourselves. Our time for learning it is almost up and I'm just over half way through. I don't think that I'll be able to finish the piece in time, let alone have it done correctly and be able to play it smoothly and fluently. Oh, and then I also need to find someone – preferably a guy – to sing the melody while I play the piano." She sighed. "This whole thing is hopeless." She turned her face into her pillows and took out her rage by kicking and punching the bed.

"What song are you doing?" Ty inquired curiously from the other side of the room, an idea forming in his mind.

"When You Say Nothing At All, sung by Ronan Keating." The words were muted by the pillow but were still understandable.

Ty took a few moments to think over all that she had told him. "Well…" He hesitated, not being able to believe what he was about to do. "I know the song fairly well…and I guess I could – I mean – if you wanted me to – I guess I could be able to sing with you. I know I don't have the best voice or anything and will most likely stuff it up on the day – if you decide to even use me that is – but I'd do it, if you wanted." He blurted out, stumbling badly.

Amy lifted her head from her pillow, an astounded expression on her face. "You would do that for me?" she wondered.

He nodded. "That's what friends are for, after all."

"That would be awesome! I've heard you sing before and you're actually not that bad… I heard you singing to yourself some nights when we weren't talking. You had your Ipod on and didn't realise that I was in the room." She said in means of an explanation.

Ty grinned at her. "Thanks. And now that that matter is settled, no more moping around and glaring at the ceiling." He ordered in a mock threatening tone. Then he smirked. "Or you will have to sleep with me again." He laughed evilly at the horrified expression on her bright red face.

**xxXXxx**

"So what are you gonna do about that little slut who stole Tyson from you, Ashley?"

Ashley stopped re-applying her lip-gloss and glared menacingly in the mirror at her friend, Brittney, Jade and Annie. "I am going to make sure that she stays away from Ty and never sets foot near him again! And if she doesn't pay attention to the warnings that I have given her, then there will be no stopping until that whore is out of here, in what ever way needed." She glanced at her friends standing in a semi-circle behind her, then finished touching up her make up.

After the look that their group 'leader' has shot at them all, they were quick to offer their agreement to whatever her plan would be.

Ashley spun around to face her little posse.

"So, yesterday this guy came up to me right, I'm not gonna say his name cause he asked me not to; in case someone manages to overhear this conversation or something like that. So, right, he came up to me and told me a very interesting piece of information about our little cunt. She apparently being a boyfriend stealer isn't enough for the noob.

**xxXXxx**

"She is up to something."

"Definitely."

"Have you seen the way she has been watching Amy over the past few days? She has something planned, and I don't think that it will be a particularly pleasant surprise for us."

Amy was hardly aware of the conversation her friends here having around her. Her thoughts were taken up with other more personal memories of the last few days. Herself and Ty had been going down to the music rooms daily to practice for the assessment. She was happy with the progress she had been making since she had had Ty helping her. Amy had been pleasantly surprised to find out that when Ty was younger, he had spent three years of his childhood learning guitar, and was still able to remember most of what he had been taught.

Looking at her watch, Amy saw that it was almost time for her to begin making her way over the music area. Her attention was caught when she heard both hers and Ty's names being used in the same sentence as Ashley Grant's.

"What was that Ryan?"

All heads in the group turned to her as one.

"I said that Ashley has that look on her face she gets when she knows things are going her way, and her way is normally the bad way for who ever it is she has it in for at that time. And judging by the way she keeps throwing dirty looks your way then throwing triumphant looks Ty's way, I'd say she has it in for you." Ryan repeated his statement.

"Oh," Was all Amy could think of to say, and she didn't really speak the word, it was more like the sound of the air leaving her lungs. "Well… I had, ah, better get going now. I'll see you guys at dinner." And with a quick wave over her shoulder she was gone.

"Why did you have to tell her all that?" Soraya rounded on Ryan as soon as Amy was out of earshot. "Now you have freaked her out!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! She was the one wanting to know what I had said, I wasn't saying anything new." He defended himself.

Soraya just folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

**xxXXxx**

The halls were quiet. That in itself was not so unusual, it was just strange for them to be so completely deserted. As Ty continued down the eerily quiet corridor he heard a quiet voice speaking harshly to another. Instantly curious by the fierce whisperings, he paused outside the door of one of the music rooms, the once that he had been his destination in the first place. Moving as close to the door as possible, he listened.

"— Not just you, but your friends too. I will make sure that everyone knows about your little secret…" He heard a female voice sneer. The voice was familiar; he had heard it enough to last him an entire lifetime. Ashley.

"What do you mean, Ashley?" A second voice that he recognised as Amy's demanded. "What secret?"

"Oh, you know…the one that got you in this place…that got you into foster care. You know… the one how you –"

"Shut up!" Amy screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you? What the fuck did I ever do that leaves me deserving of you snooping around my past? I haven't done shit to you."

"Oh, but you have." Ashley hissed in a voice Ty barely recognised. "Have you already forgotten that you're the reason that Ty broke up with me? Have you not heard that people are starting to think that you are more beautiful than I am? I owned this school! I was the most beautiful and popular girl in school, dating the hottest, most popular guy in the school. It was as it should have been, as it should still be! And then you came and destroyed it. My boyfriend dumped me, my beauty and popularity are now being questioned, and it is all because of you. Unless you leave this school, or stay away from Ty and admit to the school that I _am _all that I was before you came…then spilling your little secret isn't the worst I will do to you. I guarantee you, I will make sure that no one sees you as prettier than me ever again.'

Hearing Ashley start towards the door, Ty quietly sprinted to the closest door, hearing Ashley called out to Amy over her shoulder. "Consider this your final warning, because those are not empty threats."

Ty remained in the room a few minutes after Ashley had left, letting all that had happened run through his mind. He had always known that Ashley was a nasty piece of work, but never before had he actually caught her in the act. He could admit to himself that breaking up with Ashley in public might not have been the best idea, especially over what was then his unknown room mate. And now, because of his foolish mistakes, Amy was to pay the price, and if he knew Ashley at all, those definitely were not empty threats. As much as he tried not to be, Tyson couldn't help but be curious as to what Ashley had meant about Amy's "Little secret." And Amy was in foster care? How was it that he had been her room mate for over a month and yet didn't even know that much about her? Amy was right with what she had said; he wasn't very observant.

Walking into the music room, Ty saw Amy sitting at the piano, sitting there staring at the sheet music in front of her.

Moving to stand next to her, Ty gently touched her arm.

"Hey, Amy? Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern, noting her pale face.

Turning to face him, Amy pasted a fake smile on her. "Of course I am," She smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Shaking his head, he decided not to bring up the topic of Ashley. "No reason, you just looked out of it." He changed the subject. "So, do we wanna start from the beginning? The piano solo?"

**xxXXxx**

"What's up with Amy?"

Ty and Dylan were sitting by themselves for dinner, wanting to catch up privately. It had been one week since Ty had heard Ashley threatening Amy in the music room. In all the time that they had been together in the last seven days, Amy had not once mentioned her encounter with his ex.

"I don't really know. She hasn't been talking to me that much, besides class and music." He had told his best friend what he had over heard on the night that it had occurred. Dy had been just as concerned as Ty was, and just as curious.

"Atleast she is still in the room and hasn't tried to change yet." Dylan was quick to point out the good.

"Yeah," Ty conceded. "But Ashley's threat about her secret must have really scared her for her not to be talking to me or anything any more."

"Hey, man, don't worry about it. She'll get over it. it will pass, just like the rumours did."

"Yeah. Let's hope so."

They ate continued to eat their dinner in silence, not noticing another set of eyes that kept flashing from them to Amy.

**xxXXxx**

At twelve o'clock that evening, Ashley slipped out of her dorm room and into the dark hallways, hurrying to the silent gardens at the back of the school unnoticed.

Wondering through the rose bushes, Ashley was pulled backwards against a hard male body.

"You are late." The boy stated, releasing her.

"Yeah, well, when you have a light sleeper for a room mate it can take a while to get out of the room." She murmured. "Plus, I've been walking around here for ages looking for you."

The unnamed male snorted. "I've been watching you. You only just arrived here."

"Anyway, why did you want me to meet you out here at midnight? I do like my sleep you know."

Ignoring her, the boy turned and started walking through the roses, Ashley following. "We need to plan what we are going to do about that little bitch, Amy. It's obvious that she won't change rooms, and I didn't really expect her to. So, what are you going to do when she stays where she is, with your _ex_-boyfriend." He taunted her.

"Shut up." She snapped, midnight was not the time to have to come up with good come backs. "I'll tell her friends of her secret and see what they make of it. If that doesn't show her that I mean what I say, and if she doesn't move rooms or leave the school, I'll spread it to everyone." She turned to him with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Does that suit you, --"

"That's fine…for now." He cut in impatiently before she could say his name aloud. "And what then? What happens if she won't do anything after all that?"

"Well…" She improvised. "We will just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Fine. Just make sure that it is painful and thorough. Because if it were up to me, she would already be dead." He said in a hard voice before being swallowed up by the shadows. Leaving Ashley alone in the centre of the rose garden, pondering what was to come.

**xxXXxx**

**A/N – heya, sorry that it took so long to write this chapter but I have trials and my year 10 cert coming up soon and bloody assignments to do. . **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I wanted to make it longer but I thought that this would be an alright ending for now and it would be even longer before it came out. Well, hope you liked lol, please review and if you wanna know something or have any points that could help make the story better I would appreciate it. **

**Luv Haras.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I don't own heartland or any of Heartland's characters. **

**Sorry if some of my sentences don't make sense, I'm experimenting :P**

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Eleven**** – The Secret is Out**

Lessons just seemed to be getting more and more boring every day. Amy could have sworn that the clocks were ticking one second for every two, because the day seemed to be dragging on forever. It the second last class of the day, English, and all Amy wanted was for the day to be over. In English they were learning about poetry techniques (like she hadn't been learning it for the past five years, all throughout high school), and to make matters worse, they had been seated in a _seating plan_. Apparently they hadn't been getting enough done for the teachers liking, and most likely eating too much without giving the disgusting, woman-like teacher enough of their food.

Amy's mind was brought back to the present when a piece of paper was slapped down on her desk in front of her. Quickly scanning the note, she groaned to herself as she realised it was another exam notice. They had found out earlier this week that their exam block was coming up in two week, and now they were getting all of the official notices for the assessment that had been explained to them earlier. Thinking of the exams turned Amy's mind towards her music task and therefor Ty. Having progressed steadily in the past few weeks, Amy had now nearly completed her song. With two weeks left until the actual performance, she was certain that they would be able to pull it off.

Amy realised that her thoughts had once again gone off track as she heard the bell ring. With a sigh of relief she packed up her English books and headed for the door and her Science class.

As she walked passed the art rooms, she saw out of the corner of her eye a cute guy with messy dark blonde hair watching her with cold, dark brown eyes.

Unnerved by the fierce emotions swirling in the depths of those eyes, Amy hurried towards the science labs, thinking that if it was true that the eyes were the gateway to the soul, that guy's soul would be black and filled with hatred and revenge.

Once inside her science classroom, Amy made her way over to bench seven. Science had become one of her favourite classes at Scarletti Hunt. Considering how much she had loathed science at the beginning of her time here and how she had dreaded coming to class, saying that this was one of her best classes was a huge thing for Amy. Having Ty as her lab partner had also grown on her, as it gave them more time to get to know each other better (not that she thought that they needed since they did love in the same room as each other).

"Off in you own little world there are you Amy?"

Speak of the devil. Amy turned around to find a smirking Ty standing behind her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She laughed back, sitting herself down on one of the bench stools.

Ty rolled his eyes at her. "I don't think I wanna know what you come up with in that imagination of yours."

"Ouch," she said in feigned hurt, folding her arms across her chest and pouting. "You cut me deep, Ty. And here I was thinking that you had gotten over your hurtful ways."

"Oh, cry me a river." Ty laughed at her as he too sat down on a stool. Only to have to get up again as the teacher entered the room.

Once the greetings were over and done with, Miss Steele informed them of the exam that they had all been dreading.

"Okay now," She began with her famous opening words. "As you all know, your exam black is coming up and your first one is Science. In this test you will need to know all that we have learnt throughout your entire education. That includes…"

The teacher's voice faded into the back of her mind as Amy stopped paying attention. She didn't care if she passed or failed the test…well, it's not like she'd fail anyway. She had done barely any study in her entire life, and yet she managed to get good grades in every subject (with the exception of English and its bloody essays!).

Picking up a pencil, Amy began to draw, removing her mind from the class and its boring revision.

Half an hour later Ty lifted his head off his desk. This lesson was _so_ boring! He was one of those people who didn't care for tests, but always seemed to go well. He knew that he should pay more attention in class and study hard for the tests, after all, he is the captain of the soccer, football and basketball teams. He needed to do well to keep those positions.

Glancing around, he noticed that not many of the class were actually paying attention, only those in the Nerds group. At Scarletti Hunt everyone belonged to a group, even the people that didn't belong in a group had a group…if that is possible…

Every group had a name. Some called them by the average things like Populars, Nerds, The Wanna-Be-Populars, Emo's and so on, but other groups called them different name, such as Dumb-Asses, Family-Fuckers, Death Lovers, Love Haters, Hate Lovers. (Those three last ones were all different names for the Emo's. Who came up with the lame names, no one could remember).

The sound of paper being moved brought Ty back to awareness. He looked over towards the sound and wasn't surprised to see that it was one of the nerds doing the work, they were the only group that was doing anything. The Emo's were sitting silently at their benches writing death poems and thinking up ways to kill themselves, the Skaters were hanging off the backs of their chairs and talking to one another about skating (as usual), and the Populars and all the other groups were just sitting there talking.

Once again bored, Ty looked over at Amy. She had had her back turned to him the whole lesson, hunched over the piece of paper that she was working on. Silently peeking over her shoulder, Ty saw that she had been drawing. Pencilled on the paper were many neatly drawn anime-style figures. From the features of each person he could make out her friends Soraya, Matt, Alec, Ryan and a few others that he recognised but could remember their names. Next to her friends was a group of guys, lying under a tree. He was stunned when he realised that the drawing were of his friends, all of them lounging around one figure in the centre; him.

His happy bubble was soon popped when he saw a figure of Ashley, sitting up in the top corner with a guy he recognised.

"Adam." He muttered fiercely, his voice filled with contempt.

Startled, Amy spun around to find Ty hovering over her shoulder, looking at her drawing.

"You know him?"

"Yes," He replied darkly. "He used to be in our group, 'cause he's one of the "hotties" of the school. He abuses girls. We kicked him out of the group."

He paused to glare down at the life like drawing.

"How do you know him?" He demanded.

"I don't. I saw him watching me just before." She shivered as she pictured him in her mind. "He freaked me out and I hurried here."

"Good." Ty nodded, turning away and saying no more.

**xxXXxx**

There was another meeting at midnight.

Ashley didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand meeting in the cold garden in the middle of the night, but she knew it wouldn't be much. For the past two weeks there had been numerous amounts of such meetings.

"What do you want?" She snapped when she came upon her Companion in the Dark.

"It seems that she hasn't moved yet. Good for us, me in particular. Bad for her." His grin was frightening in the dark, well it was frightening all together, but not like this.

"So, when are you gonna do it?" He continued. "I'm getting a little annoyed and bored and this should make me feel better."

"I was planning on letting it slip at the basketball match on this weekend. Is that soon enough for you?" She practically sneered, hating his superior tone.

The guy who Ashley had now begun to call Unmentionable (so that she wouldn't say his name) raised his arm and backhanded her across the face, so quickly that she had no idea it was coming.

Staggering from the blow, Ashley turned away, placing her hand against her cheek, feeling the tears well in her eyes.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again." He hissed, flexing his knuckles.

He moved closer behind her, rubbing his body suggestively against her back. "You don't want me to hurt you, do you? "He muttered in her ear in a sickly sweet voice. "I don't want to…but then again, you are fine piece of meat…"

Ashley whimpered in fright, the tears tumbling freely down her cheeks. "N-no! I'm sorry!"

"There, that's a much better tone. How about we keep at that from now on." Unmentionable turned away. "Saturday will be fine. Just get it done." He walked, disappearing into the darkness like he did every time, only this time Ashley had fled quicker.

**xxXXxx**

The week passed slowly. All that'd been happening in class was bloody revision. Amy didn't even get why these exams were so important. _Its not like we are in year 12 and the results of the exams depend on what college we go to and what job we get. There's no purpose for all the fretting going on about this. _

It was Friday afternoon. All of her lessons were finished for the day and all Amy wanted to do was sleep. She hadn't slept in for two weeks! After dumping her books on her desk, Amy kicked off her shoes and fell onto her bed. She fell into a blissful doze for a while, until the door banged open.

Amy bolted upright on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded, instantly enraged.

Ty just grinned at her while he rushed around the room.

"Ha! Got 'em!" He exclaimed a short time later, holding up his basketball uniform. He turned to her, a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I was trying to do?" Amy snapped. "I was trying to sleep."

"Oh," He paused. "Why were you trying to sleep? Aren't you coming to the game?"

"Game?" Then she remembered. "Oh! The basketball match! Sorry, I forgot. Yeah, of course I'm coming!"

Jumping up from the bed, Amy hurried around, looking for something to wear. Forgetting that Ty was behind her, she pulled off her school uniform and replaced it with comfortable jeans and a tee shirt. As she turned around she saw Ty, staring at her with a gaping jaw.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed at him, face flaming. "The least you could have done was turn around!"

"I…ah…" He began but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't even start," she moaned. "Just get ready so we can leave.

"You have to be there half an hour before the game starts, right. To get ready?" She continued, barely giving Ty enough time to nod. "Well, I may as well go there with you. I've got nothing else to do since you disturbed my sleep."

Ty quickly flung on his basketball uniform while Amy applied some make up. Then it was his turn to turn around and find her gaping at him. "Hypocrite."

Amy just huffed at him and turned back to her mirror, trying to get a hold of her emotions and stop her rapidly beating heart. _Gods he looks good without a shirt! Being room-mates might not be such a bad idea after all._

"Okay, ready." She stated. "Lets go!"

**xxXXxx**

The stadium filled up quickly. Amy and Ty had ended up being the first people there, but only by a few minutes. The team had only warmed up for fifteen of the thirty minutes they had before the game. The doors to the stadium had remained locked to the all of the public – besides Amy because she had come with Ty – until the fifteen minutes before the game began. Since Amy had been the first there, she got her chose of any seat in the stands. Naturally, she chose the middle in the front row – so she could see the whole court and no tall person with an afro could sit in front of her and block the view. Next to her she had saved seven seats, one for each of her friends.

Soraya, Matt, Ben, Leah, Alex, Scott and Ryan were among the last to enter the stadium and were grateful that Amy had saved them all seats, for the place was so packed that there were people standing besides the stands.

Five minutes before the game was scheduled to start, the two schools cheerleaders come out. They were all right, Amy supposed, but she preferred Comsol's cheerleading better than her own schools – probably because the captain of Scarletti Hunt's was Ashley Grant. Amy was brought out of her Ashley glaring when the two teams walked onto the court from opposite sides and the team captains shook hands. The match was against Scarletti Hunt Academy and Comsol College. Scarletti Hunt's colours were red and black and Comsol's were purple and black.

The ball was tossed into the air between the captains and the game begun.

Amy had never been a fan of basketball, but with this game, she found she couldn't look away. Both teams were great and evenly matched and when the half time whistle blew they were drawing, twenty-four points each way.

When the game commenced after a five minute break, Amy's attention was captured once again. She noticed that most of the guys on the team were from Ty's group and on the football and soccer teams too. She knew that Ty wasn't the type of captain who would chose to put his friends on the team is there were people who were better players so she figured that the Populars were a talented group of people – well the guys in any case. _We all know what the popular girls here are talented at. _She thought with a sneer. _But boy those guys are hot!_

And one in particular who she couldn't take her eyes off.

After watching him play, obvious why Ty was the most sort after guy in school and how he had come to be captain of the team. Watching him in action, Amy felt her face heat up. She couldn't help seeing him in her minds eye as he was getting changed. She kept picturing they way his muscles rippled when he moved, kept remembering the way his bare chest felt as she touched him all those weeks ago, kept imagining how it would feel to have her bare skin pressed against his –

"We're going to go get some drinks. Anyone want anything?" Leah's voice brought Amy's attention back to her friends.

"Yes please. Could you get me a coke?" she asked, handing over a five dollar note.

"Sure." Ben replied, taking everyone's money while Leah remembered what everyone ordered – she had an excellent memory, it was scary sometimes what she could remember.

"Okay, so nothing else?" They checked before leaving together for the stall that had been set up outside the stadium for the crowd's snacks and beverages.

**xxXXxx**

As Leah walked hand in hand with Ben, she thought of how much happier they both seemed. She had had a crush on Ben for years and had been ecstatic when she had found out he felt the same way for her.

When they reached the area where they were selling the drinks and food, they joined the queue waiting to be served.

"—I heard that she has been in jail for the past two years and has only just gotten out." They couldn't help overhearing the conversation of the group of girls in front of them.

"Come on, she doesn't look like she was in juvie, I heard that she was in an asylum for one year and spent the last in foster care."

"I wonder why Amy was in wither place or foster care…" Hearing their friends name mentioned in the conversation caused both Leah and Ben to listen harder to the conversation.

"I heard that she was having sex with her father and brother – I don't know if the brother part is true though, I haven't hear anything else of him. Well, anyway, they say that one night she went into her father's room wanting him to have sex with her, and when he said no she lost it. Apparently she stabbed him to death." The girl shrugged.

"And what of the brother, Annie?"

"I don't know. There wasn't anything else said of him, Brit."

Leah had to smother a gasp as she realised who they were standing behind. It was Ashley's posse: Annie, Brittney and Jade.

"But then –" Jade didn't get to finish her question as it was their turn to be served.

Once Leah and Ben had gotten everything their friends had wanted, they began to slowly make their way back their seats, each thinking over what they had heard in a shocked silence.

"But it can't be true!" Leah exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Can it?"

"I don't know," Ben admitted quietly. "How much do we honestly know about Amy? All we really do know is that she was in foster care. We don't know why, for how long, or anything." He paused for a moment. "We will have to tell the others and see what they think. Then see what we are to do about it."

Sharing a worried look with one another, they went back to their friends.

**xxXXxx **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. We had japanese students over and then I couldn't think of what to write.**

**Hope you like it and I will try to update soon. **

**Please review and tell me if there is anything wrong with what I have written, lol. Like facts from previous chapters. I couldnt remember if i had written that Ben and Leah were going out.  
**

**Love Haras.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer -- I dnt own heartland or any of its characters. **

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt **

**Chapter Twelve – Confruntations and Betrayals**

Amy couldn't help but notice how strange Leah and Ben were when they got back from the canteen stall-ish thing. When Leah had handed her her coke and change she had all but shoved it to her while looking in the opposite direction. Throughout the rest of the game she saw them both continuously glance at her out of the corner of their eye, as if afraid that she would blow up or something.

Her attention was welcomely attracted back to the court and the crowd began screaming Ty's name and counting down from ten. The commentator was reporting the game rapidly.

"We are down to the last ten seconds of the game. At the moment Comsol are leading, thirty-six to thirty-four. Tyson Baldwin has the ball and is preparing himself for a three pointer. If he gets this shot, Scarletti Hunt will win the game!"

The crowd continued yelling and screaming at Ty threw the ball and it flew through the air. The whole stadium held their breath as the ball circled the ring…then erupted as landed through the net.

"Yeah! The ball has gone through the net! SCARLETTI HUNT HAS WON THE MATCH! I REPEAT; SCARLETTI HUNT HAS WON!" The commentator shouted into the microphone as the teams congratulated each other and shook hands as the crowd swarmed the court.

After Ty had shaken the hands of all the Comsol team, he was surrounded by his classmates. He heard shouts of, "Way to go Ty!" and "We won!" echoing throughout the stadium and looked around for Amy, knowing that she had sat in the front row and would be somewhere near by. Looking all over for her from the shoulders of his friends, he saw her speaking with her friends, an anguished expression on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. He felt his heart tear at the amount of pain in her eyes.

"Amy!" He called out to her, trying to get off his friends shoulders. "Amy!" by the time he finally got out of the crowd of people huddled around him, all he could see was her back as she ran from the stadium.

**xxXXxx**

As everyone streamed onto the court Amy finally plucked up the courage to ask Ben and Leah what was wrong.

"Hey. What happened outside when you went and got the drinks? Why are you suddenly treating me and looking at me like I am gonna kill someone?" She wondered.

Leah and Ben both flinched at Amy's choice of words.

"I – we – ah –" Leah stuttered, looking at the floor.

"Where were you before you came here, Amy?" Ben came to his girlfriends rescue.

"What?" Amy asked, startled by the sudden change of subject. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because we do, Amy," was all the response she got.

"You know that I was in foster care, Ben," She replied, not wanting to speak of her painful childhood.

"Yes, we knew that already," He said with a hint of impatience. "Do you have a brother?"

"Ah, no…" She answered, thoroughly confused.

"How long were you fostered for?"

"Why do you want to know?" She demanded, hating that he was forcing the subject on her when they all knew she didn't like to speak of it.

"Why wont you answer the question, Amy?" Ben sneered, beginning to believe what he had heard earlier in the night. "Is it because you have something to hide?"

Amy gasped at his at his tone and his words. "What are you talking about?"

"We heard about past tonight," Leah contributed into the conversation. "We heard about how you killed your father."

"Wh--what?" She looked around at the rest of her friends, who stood nearby with their eyes wide and shocked expressions on their faces, Alex and Soraya had their hands pressed to their mouths. "You – you haven't heard the entire story. It was an accident!"

"Oh, we heard the story." Leah hissed. "We heard about you and your father. What you two used to do. How you used to demand sex, and how one night, when he said no you killed him." She glared at Amy as if she were some type of insect that needed to squashed, quickly.

Amy gasped again. "What?! That's not what happened!" She denied, feeling the tears burn behind her eyes. "How could you even believe that of me?!"

"Well, it does explain a lot of things, doesn't it?" Leah continued snidely.

"Like what?" She demanded.

"Like how close you and Ty are now compared to how much you hated each other when you first arrived here. What changed Amy? Why do you two spend so much time together? Alone? What do the two of you do in your room at night? It explains _everything, _Amy. Everything everyone has been wanting to know but not wanting to ask." She paused to look at Amy with disgust, hatred written all over her face. "How does it feel, Amy? How does it feel to be labelled a slut? To be the schools lying slut? Your secret is out."

Amy looked around the group, seeing realisation dawning on her friends' faces.

"No, I didn't do that," She whispered brokenly. "I'm not that type of person."

Not being able to stand her friends' condemning silence, Amy turned and ran from the stadium, away from the lies, away from the pain. Away from everything.

**X****xXXxx**

"What did you do to Amy?"

The whole group turned to face the owner of the cold voice behind them.

"Ah, hey Ty." Soraya smiled feebly.

"What did you do to Amy?" He repeated, his voice dropped from cold to icy.

"We didn't do --" Matt's protest was cut off my Leah.

"We told her the truth."

"And that is…?" Ty prompted.

"That we know her secret." She stated, raising her chin.

Ty's expression showed his impatience as he repeated his previous question. "And that is…?"

"That she is the murdering, lying slut of the school."

"What?" Ty ground out. "And who told you this?"

"A little blue bird."

"Hey, come on, lets go," Ben grabbed Leah's arm and dragged her out of the stadium as he read in Ty's face his fight not to hit Leah.

"Where did she go?" He growled to the remaining friends, glaring at each of them.

None replied, only Ryan raised his arm and pointed toward the soccer fields.

Ty brushed past them towards the fields, but stopped short of going through them. He spoke without turning to face them.

"You shouldn't believe rumours. And, even if they were true, friends are meant to be the people who you can turn to in hard times and trust to be there for you. Friends are not meant to be among those to hurt you, friends love unconditionally. It seems to me that you's aren't those types of friends." Then he continued out the door, leaving behind Soraya, Matt, Ryan, Alex and Scott with his rebuke and disappointment weighing guiltily on their shoulders.

"What do you think?" Scott asked the group, a frown marring his smooth forehead.

"I honestly don't know," Soraya answered after a moment of thought. "From what I know of her she doesn't seem the sort that would hurt anyone, let alone murder someone in cold blood."

"Yeah. I agree with Soraya. I mean, I've never heard or seen her do anything mean or … sluttish. Have any of you?" Ryan added.

They all shook their heads.

"How about we take the night and think things over then talk about it again in the morning." Soraya suggested. "Then we will ask Amy what actually happened. Lets save our judgement until we know _all _of the facts."

The rest of the group agreed to the plan then said goodnight and went their separate ways.

While Amy's friends were travelling towards the school, Ty was walking around in circles. He had looked for Amy on the soccer field, the football field, in the school's work out room, and the equipment shed, everywhere he could think to look, and still had not seen her. Worry began to burn deep in his stomach. Where could she have gone in such a short amount of time?

After another ten minutes of looking to no avail, Ty decided to head back to their room, hoping to find her there. Just as he turned away from the soccer fields he heard a muffled sob coming from the goals. Slowly he spun around and walked over to where he had heard the noise. As he got closer, Ty could make out Amy's small form huddled in a corner of the net. Carefully he sat down next to her, taking her shuddering body into his arms.

They didn't say anything, they just sat there. Amy leaning into Ty and he with his arms around her as she cried out her hurt and humiliation. There would be time for talk later, where everything could be out in the open, but that time was not now. At the moment all that was in Ty's mind was comforting Amy. The rest could wait til later.

**xxXXxx**

**Hey, sorry its really short. I was gonna go much longer but I thought I may as well have a peaceful ending. Ill try and put up a new chapter soon –I will tr and write it tomorrow – cause from Monday to the next Monday I have exams and probably shouldn't write lol. :P just remember I love review's, well good and informative ones anyway hehe.**

**Luv Haras**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer -- I dnt own heartland or any of its characters.**

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Thirteen – Heartache and Heartbreak**

Amy woke slowly, snuggling deeper into the familiar warmth wrapped around her. Without even opening her eyes, she knew that she was pressed against Ty. Judging by the softness beneath her, Amy figured out that she was lying on a bed – hers or his she didn't know. She guessed that since the last thing she could remember was sitting in the soccer goals with Ty, said person must have carried her back up to their room. Not that she was complaining or anything… she really did love being pressed against her room-mate. She could still remember the first – and last—time that they had slept together like this. The feel of his chest beneath her hand, how his muscled bunched and quivered under her questing hand… Gods! What she wouldn't give to just reach out and touch –

_Oh my Gods! _She silently screamed in her mind. _I am everything that they have accused me of being! I'm a slut. I can't even lie here with him without my mind melting completely. _

Slowly, as not to awaken the still sleeping Ty, Amy carefully edged off the bed, stopping once her legs dangled over the side. Looking down at herself by the moonlight shinning through the window, Amy could see that she was still fully dressed, with the exception of her shoes. Placing her feet on the floor, she stood and looked around for her thongs. Once Amy had located her shoes she walked to her bedside draws and removed her ipod nano and mini flashlight. When she had all that she needed, Amy silently hurried from the room.

Walking down the corridors, Amy thought about all that had happened in the past few hours. She couldn't believe that Ashley – and it could've only been her, for who else could know that she was even hiding something? -- had actually gone through with her threat and spilt her 'little secret'. Amy supposed that she should be grateful that it is only her friends that heard the rumour… or she would have been if they had believed her… How did Ashley find out anyway? Did she know what really happened? Does she actually believe that that's the truth, or does she know the full story and just added all the extra information to make the story even juicier?

_I don't understand how they chose to believe her__story over my own. Aren't friends meant to be there for you? Through the good and the bad? How can they y think that of me? What have I done to make them think of me as a slut?_ She thought brokenly, feeling the tears well in her eyes.

As Amy thought, she wondered through the halls, not knowing or caring where she went. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs on the first floor, finally wondering where she should go. The library was closed, as were all the other room in the school, which only left one area to go: outside. Amy paused once she was out the main doors. Where to go next? She wanted somewhere quiet where she could think. She looked to the right where a short distance away she could see the silhouette of the gardens. She had only seen then during the day and was curious as to how they would be in moonlight. As she neared the rose garden she heard voices carrying on the wind and changed direction towards the soccer fields. Amy walked onto the fields and moved towards one of the goals. Once she was sitting, tucked up tightly in a corner of the net she pulled out her Ipod and began randomly flicking through songs.

As she was going through her songs her thoughts drifted to a quote she had seen three years ago when she was still at what she now thought of as her "original home." It had been a school day and Amy had been spending her days as she always did: in the library, isolated from everyone else. She had been flipping through random books when one line had stood out. "Many people will walk in and out of your life, but true friends will leave footprints on your _heart_." Amy could still remember her thoughts from when she had first read that saying. She had vowed that one day she would find those friends. Friends who she would always remember and would always remember her. At Scarletti Hunt she had found those friends, in Soraya, Matt, Alex, Scott, Ryan, Ben and Leah. That quote had been in her mind every day in the past three years since she had read it. In all the times that Amy had repeated those words to herself, she had only thought of them as meaning good footprints, leaving behind love and memories of laughter. But now she realised that they could also be bad, such as the ones now left on Amy's heart… footprints of hurt, sorrow and betrayal. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, racing down her cheeks.

Finally Amy looked down at her Ipod and looked at the song she had unconsciously chosen. She put her earphones in her ears and played the song, turning it up as loud as possible.

_  
Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know  
Put concrete in my veins  
I'd always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless  
Just like my telephone_

_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change_

As Amy listened to the words she pulled up her knees and hugged them close to her chest, looking out into the night. She loved the night. She felt protected, safe from the world and all that was around her. Every night she would climb out her window, running to the nearest park, where she would lie on the grass for hours, forgetting the pain of the past and the fears of the future. Where she could just blending in with the night, wishing that when the sun chased the moon away, she could disappear with it.

___Never played truth or dare  
I'd have to check my mirror  
To see if I'm still here  
My parents had no clue  
That I ate all my lunches  
Alone in the bathroom_

___There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain_

**xxXXxx**

Ty awoke, feeling Amy edging out of the bed. His first instinct was to pull her back to him and never let go, but he knew that she needed to sort some things out by herself. Forcing himself to remain still, pretending to be asleep, he felt and heard her moving about. After a short time she exited the room and he dropped the act of being asleep.

Lying on his back, Ty pondered all that had happen in the past night. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Amy must be feeling and what she must be thinking, to have such horrible rumours spread about you – true or not – and have your best friends believe some snotty little bitch's story above your own… he shuddered at the thought.

_I wonder what really_ did _happen_, he thought to himself, staring up at the ceiling but only seeing his room-mates face. _Amy isn't capable of something like that. Not once since we became room-mates has she tried anything with me…well besides that first night we slept in the same bed, but if she had really done the things they have accused her off, she would of taken advantage of the situation, if not before then. This is all that whore Ashley's fault. She threatened to do something like this, and now she has fulfilled that vow._ He snorted aloud. _As if she hasn't done more with guys than Amy has! Ergh, I should know,_ His mind flooded with self disgust.

With his mind made up, Ty glanced at the clock, the red numbers flashed 1:37am back at him. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he stood on the warm carpet and pulled on his shoes and socks. Getting his pen light off his desk and a blanket from his wardrobe, Ty also left the room, having decided that he couldn't let Amy go on thinking that everyone had betrayed her and thought of her as the school slut. He had to find her.

Walking through the empty corridors, Ty thought of where Amy was most likely to go to be alone. Seeing as it was one thirty in the morning, he didn't think that she would be in the Library or anywhere in the school, so that left outside. Once outside the door he paused to think of where she would most likely be. The basketball stadium would be locked by now… then he remembered the garden. Thinking that it seemed like a good place to start, he began to make his way to the rose gardens. Halfway there, a thought occurred to him. When she was in pain wouldn't she go somewhere is isolated and familiar? So he changed courses again.

When the soccer goals came into sight, Ty slowed down his steps. He could see Amy's huddled form pressed into one of the corners of the net – as he had seen her earlier that night. Cautiously, so as not to frighten her, he moved closer, stopping once he stood in front of her. Looking down at Amy's small form, he saw that she had her knees pulled up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her head was resting against her knees and she had speakers in her ears. She hadn't realised that he was there. Dropping down next to her, Ty pressed the side of his body against her, letting her know that he was there with her. Amy opened her eyes and raised her head slightly, tears continuously running down her cheeks. Moving closer still, Ty put the blanket across both of their laps before turning to face her again. Slowly he lifted his right hand and gently cupped her chin, using his thumb to tenderly wipe the tears off her cheek. They sat there, looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Ty leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers. After a brief moment of lightly pressing his mouth against Amy's he leaned back and put one arm around her waist, pulling her closer, while his other hand took the ear bud out of her ear and placed it in his own. Immediately the sad song filled his mind. It was about a boy feeling alone and unloved, by his friends and unobservant family. His heart went out to Amy and all the others around the world that felt the way that the person in this song did.

___Teachers said "it's just a phase"  
When I grow up my children  
Will probably do the same  
Kids just love to tease  
Who'd know it put me underground at seventeen_

___There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
And I just died today_

They listened to the song in silence, both having silent tears sliding down their cheeks but neither willing to brush away the results of their sadness. Once the song had ended Ty took the Ipod out of Amy's hands and chose the first girl song that came into his head that he thought might cheer her up a bit.

_Kiss me  
Out of the bearded barley  
Nightly  
Beside the green green grass  
Swing swing  
Swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

As the song began to play Amy turned and looked at Ty, only to find that he was already watching her. Ty's gaze caught and captured Amy's and Amy felt she could lose herself just looking into his eyes. There was a softness there that she had never seen before…a softness for her. Amy watched, captivated, as his head slowly lowered towards hers.

He paused, his lips a barely an inch from hers. Ty looked down into Amy's eyes, making sure that she wanted this kiss as much as he did. If he had ever had any doubts, they were washed away immediately. He watched as the emotions ran across her face. Longing for his kiss, softness, hesitancy and fear that this could end in heartbreak…end in more pain.

He closed the distance between them, his mouth moving gently over hers. Ty felt Amy's hands grip the front of his shirt as she curled up closer to him. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Hesitantly, not sure what to do, Amy opened her lips for him, allowing Ty's tongue to taste her fully. They were both breathing heavily by the time they finally parted, both dizzy with the sweet taste of the other. They looked at each other quietly for a moment before Amy lowered her eyes, a blush stealing across her cheeks.

"Come on," Ty broke the silence, getting slowly to his feet. "It's cold. We should get back inside." He lifted the blanket from their laps and draped it across her shoulders before holding out a hand. Taking the offered hand, Amy let Ty pull her to her feet before they began to make their way back up to their room.

**xxXXxx**

"So it is done? You told them the story?"

"Yes, for the fifth time! I let them hear exactly what we had rehearsed." Ashley replied with exasperation. They had been over this many times in the last half-hour. Unmentionable – the unnamable guy – had called another late night meeting, only this time it was being held at one in the morning instead of twelve – as if midnight isn't bad enough!

"What happened?" He asked, his voice as cold and harsh as always.

"They lined up behind us at the canteen-ish thing and me **(A/N – I decided to make it so that Ashley was there lol. Sorri)**, Brittney, Jade and Annie argued about it – just as we had planned. Then I followed them back to their seats and hid and listened to what they said." She grinned evilly. "I'm proud to report that they believed my story over hers. Can you believe them! Believing their enemies story over that of their friends!" She shook her head at the stupidity of it all, laughing. "Well, their loss of friendship. Just makes this all the more fun for us!"

"Ri-ight… anyway, then what?" The guy interrupted Ashley's crazy ravings.

"Oh, right. Well, then she ran out of the stadium somewhere. I don't know. After she left I went back to my friends." She answered casually, looking at her nails as if she had lost interest in the subject. Suddenly Ashley felt Unmentionable's fingers wrap around her throat, slowly tightening until she could barely breathe.

"Do not ever dismiss me as if I am someone below you. You look at me when you are speaking to me," He hissed against her ear. "I could do anything to you and you couldn't do anything to stop me." To prove his point he ran his free hand down her body, squeezing her breasts and hips cruelly. "So don't fuck with me, bitch." He released her as suddenly as he had grabbed her. Watching her crumple to a pile as his feet before turning on his heels and fading into the darkness once again, leaving behind a sobbing and terrified Ashley.

**xxXXxx**

**So, there it is lol. Not as good as I had wanted it to be or as long, but I guess it will do. Sorry again for it being ages. Finally finished my last exam yesterday! YAY! Yeah and I will try and write the next chapter quicker :P well, I will! **

**Please review! I love reviews lol, and I like to know what you though of it, and anything you think I may have done wrong or something. D**

**Love Haras**

** P.S. the songs are _Nothing to lose _by _Billy Tallent_ and _Kiss Me _by _The Cranberries_  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer -- I dnt own heartland or any of its characters. **

**A/N – the bold italic is a memory/ flashback thing.**

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Fourteen**** – The Truth is Told**

By the time Amy woke up the next morning it was nearly lunch. She and Ty had once again slept in the same bed, just lying there spooning all night, taking comfort in their embrace.

Feeling a heavy weight on top of her, Amy looked down and saw that Ty had thrown a leg over one of her own and also had an arm draped over her. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Hey, Ty." She whispered loudly. "You awake?"

"Mmm…" He replied drowsily, burrowing his face against her back.

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Ty." He nuzzled her back in acknowledgment of her thanks, causing her to giggle a little. Then she sobered. "Do you believe me, Ty?"

At once he was wide-awake. "What?"

"I said 'do you believe me?'"

He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"What do you think, Amy?" He answered. "Look at me and tell me what you think."

She looked up at his expressional face and searched for the answer she wanted but knew wouldn't be there. She was shocked when she saw trust deep in his eyes. His face was filled with honesty and honest emotions. There was a softness in his expression that she had only seen once before: last night. Amy felt the tears burn behind her eyes.

"Amy," Ty murmured, reaching out to gently touch her cheek. "Can you see that I believe you? I may've only known you a few months, but in those months I've never seen anything to make me believe that you could kill someone or whore yourself out. If you were the person they've portrayed you as, when we first slept like this, you wouldn't've **(is that a word?) **been so embarrassed to have slept in the same bed, you would have done more than simply touch my chest." He smiled a little at the memory. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. Together. Just as we did the last time Ashley tried something. I'm just worried about what will happen to you if this get around the school…" he said, concerned.

"Don't you mean _when_." She corrected. "And don't worry. Surly the school believing me a Father-Fucking-Slut couldn't be worse than my friends believing it." No matter how hard she tried willing them away, the tears fell, down her cheeks and onto Ty's hand.

"Shh, Amy…don't cry…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around her trembling body. "It'll be alright, we'll make it alright…you'll see." He pulled back far enough to be able to see her tear-streaked face, then, leaning in, kissed away every tear visible. They lay wrapped in each other's arms where they slowly drifted back into oblivion.

When they woke up a few hours later, their stomaches growling. They looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:37 pm. They had missed lunch.

"Maybe we should find something to eat?" Ty suggested, beginning to laugh.

"Ha ha, yeah, could be a good idea," Amy agreed before disentangling herself from him and getting to her feet. She walked over to her wardrobe and found some clean clothes before getting changed behind its open door – out of Ty's line of vision.

"So, what are we gonna do? You know, since we missed lunch 'n all," She voiced the complications in their plan.

"Hey, I didn't get the title of school rebel for nothing, you know," he began, throwing on some new clothes himself. "Heh, I have a habit of wanting a midnight snack," He grinned wickedly at her as she came back into his view. "Have you ever been to the kitchens before?"

**xxXXxx**

"Oh, my God," Amy exclaimed, laughing. "I can't believe you actually went in there and stole all this food!"

"Hey! I wasn't the only one!" Ty defended himself, also laughing. "Hehe, but wasn't it worth it. WE GOT CAKE!!"

They were sitting beneath a group of trees out the back of the school where Ty said no one ever went. Spread out all around them was an assortment of different foods – what ever they had been able to get and quickly carry out. There was chocolate cake, – the very one that Ty was drooling about – a plate of cold chicken schnitzel, a tin of cookies, bags of lollies, coke (The drinking type) and much more.

"Okay. Well…you can have the cake and I will have the chicken! Amy organised, grinning enthusiastically.

"Haha, alright." Ty found that when she looked at him like that he couldn't refuse her anything. "Dig in then!"

And so they did.

A while later, both were propped up against the tree trunks, holing their stomachs.

"Aargh…" Amy groaned. "I think I ate too much… You might have to roll me back up to the room."

"Gah, no way! I don't think I shoulda eaten all that cake…" Ty replied, he too was groaning. "You can drag me back to our room as you role yerself."

"Ha! No chance of that. Looks like we're staying here then," Amy announced, settling herself more comfortably against her tree.

"Meh, if you say so…" He flung himself to the side so that he fell with his head resting on Amy's lap. He grinned up at her as she glared down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Getting comfortable," He answered nonchalantly.

Amy just hmmphed and looked away.

After a few minutes Ty broke the silence. "So…" He began hesitantly, knowing that the topic would be distressing for Amy. "Do you think your ready to tell me what_ really _happened?"

He felt her stiffen beneath him and turned his head slightly to look up at her. Amy had her face averted, looking to the right where they could see a good view of the city, sitting where they were. Her face was still and pale, lines of grief and pain etched in deeply.

"Amy?" He prompted in concern

She looked down at him, her eyes glassy. "I… I can't," She murmured brokenly before looking away once more.

Ty was silent for a while. "Could I – Ah, I could ask you about it, if you'd proffer. You know…instead of you havin' to start of…or something…" He offered, trailing off lamely.

Amy thought for a moment before giving him a small nod.

"Okay…so, ah, was what Ashley said true?"

"NO!" She denied vehemently

"Whoa, okay, calm down." Ty soothed, taking one of her hands in his and rubbing small circles alone her palm. "I was just asking to begin a conversation. I already believe that you didn't do that stuff."

Amy just nodded, leaning back against the tree, her body still tense.

"So, where is your family? Why are you in foster care?" He asked.

"Dead," was the sudden, emotionless answer.

"Oh…sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. I'm glad they're dead."

"What?" He gasped, shocked. "You can't mean that."

"Yeah, I do. That's why I said it. I'm glad they're gone." She said with finality in her tone.

"… When did they die?"

"Mum; during childbirth. Dad; two years ago. I don't have any siblings or other relatives."

"How did your dad die?" He felt her tense again.

"I killed him." The unexpected answer was said in a cold, hard voice.

"Wh-what?"

"I killed him," She repeated.

"Oh…Why?"

Amy shrugged stiffly. "'Cause I felt like it."

"Amy…please…" he almost pleaded for her to confide in him. His words quickly brought to life another painful memory.

"_**Amy…please… we won't be out for long. We'll be back before he even realises your gone."**_

"_**I…don't know, Alviss…"**_(Yeah, lol, I like Alviss outta MÄR a lot. If you know who I'm talking about.)_**"Maybe you should just go without me…" She murmured back. They were both speaking quietly so as not to wake her father.**_

_**He was one of the most gorgeous guys Amy had ever seen. His dark blue, almost black, hair was spiked out in all directions and his eyes were a deep, captivating blue. His smooth, flawless skin was pale, and he had two small, red, upside down triangles beneath his left eye. He shook his head, his thick hair falling over his eyes. "Amy, you're my best friend. I can't let you draw away from everyone. That ass-hole doesn't control you!" he caught her up in a fierce hug. "Please some with me," he whispered in her ear.**_

_**Amy thought about it for a moment, her fears warring with her heart. "Okay."**_

_**The party was a few blocks away from Amy's house. There were lots of people that she recognised from school, but none that she talked to. She only really spoke to Alviss. Everyone at the party was surprised to see her at the party, 'cause as far as anyone knew, she only went to school and home, rarely going anywhere else. They were all curious about Amy and were anxious to meet her, wondering what was so special about this small slip of a girl to have a guy as hot and popular such a close friend. No one really knew anything about her. The only person that she confided in was Alviss and he wouldn't say anything about her behind her back.**_

"_**Come on," Alviss call to Amy over the loud music, taking her hand and pulling her towards where people were dancing. "Come dance with me."**_

"_**But I don't know how," she protested, trying to go back towards the wall where not so many people would be able to see her.**_

"_**I'll show you,"**_

_**They danced a couple of songs together before going to get drinks. **_

"_**No alcohol?" Amy checked, hating the very idea of the mind corrupting drink. **_

"_**No alcohol." Her best friend assured her. She took the drink and moved away to lean against a bare wall. **_

"_**You okay?" Alviss inquired with concern. **_

_**Amy smiled up at him. "Of course. Just not used to the loud noise 'n dancing 'n stuff."**_

"_**Good," He smiled back, relieved. He leaned against the wall next to her just as some girl from their school came up to them and asked to dance with Alviss. He looked towards Amy, not wanting to leave her alone where she knew no one. **_

"_**Don't worry, I'll be fine," she told him, forcing a smile on her face to hide her sudden fear and nervousness. **_

"_**Well, if your sure…" he trailed off before moving back to wards the dancing couples, the girl in tow. **_

_**Alviss dance for a while, occasionally checking with Amy to make sure she was okay before dancing again. Amy wasn't having the best time. Sure, it was fun and totally different, but she didn't know anyone here, and didn't want to ruin Alviss' night by making him stand with her. She got by by making small talk with a few random people who came up to her during the night.**_

_**They left a few hours after arriving and made their way back to Amy's house.**_

"_**What'd you think?"**_

"_**It was fun. There were so many people!"**_

_**Alviss chuckled. "Yeah, it was a little full, ehy?"**_

_**Amy beamed up at him, her love for him shinning in her eyes. "Yeah. But it was great. Thanks for dragging me out there, Alviss," She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. She could've sworn she saw him blush slightly. **_

"_**It was no problem. Thanks for comin' with me." he replied before bending forward slightly and loosely wrapping his arms around her waist, careful not to hurt or alarm her. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and gently brushed his lips against her own. "I know we are friends, Amy, and I don't want to damage that…but I just want you to know that…I really like you…and never feel alone and that nobody cares for you or loves you, 'cause that's not true. I do. I love you Amy."**_

_**Amy pulled back slightly with a gasp. "Really?" she searched his eyes, his expression, finding only truth. He loved her! "I love you Alviss, but I don't want you to get hurt by being with me…if my dad saw you –"**_

"_**Too late. Dad's already seen…and he doesn't like."**_

_**Amy spun around, her airway seemed to close, drowning her in fear. He was just standing there, watching them. He was standing in the door way, his stance deceptively calm. She knew that he could run or attack at any moment. **_

"_**Please, Alviss. Go." She murmured desperately, trying to push him back, but to no avail. He wouldn't budge. "Alviss! Go!"**_

"_**No, Amy. He's not going to hurt you again." He moved in front of her protectively, blocking her from her father's view… just as her dad stepped onto the lawn, walking towards them. **_

"_**Amy. Come here." Her father demanded, glaring bloody murder at Alviss. **_

"_**No. Amy, stay,"**_

_**Her father clenched and unclenched his fist, over and over again. "Amy. Come here." He repeated. She moved towards him, knowing that if she didn't, it would be twice as bad. **_

"_**No, Amy!" Alviss grabbed her arm, just as her dad withdrew a knife, advancing towards them both. **_

"_**Alviss! Let go! Run!" She whimpered. "Please,"**_

_**Alviss was torn. Try and save the one he loved and risk more pain for them both, or run and leave her with her father? He couldn't decide. …And he didn't need to. The decision was made for him as her father came before him, thrusting the knife towards his stomach.**_

"_**Alviss," She screamed. "Please--". **_

Ty felt something wet fall onto his cheek. Looking up he saw Amy, looking out in the direction of the city, tears silently pouring from down her cheeks, to drop from her chin.

"Hey, Amy," He called to her gently, getting to his knees in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"He--he--" she gasped out between sobs.

"He? You mean your dad?"

Amy nodded. "He blamed me for--for mum's death, he thought that since I was alive 'n--'n she wasn't that it was up to him to punish me…" She told him quietly.

Ty sat down close beside her, taking her in his arms. "What did he do?" He prompted softly.

"Basically everything you can imaging for punishment. hangers…"

"Did he --?" He choked out.

"No," She interrupted. "Thankfully he was more interested in seeing me hurting and bleeding from him beating me than in fulfilling any sexual urges or fantasies."

"Good," Ty murmured into her thick, silky hair. That was the first bit of good information he had heard about this whole thing. What any had been through…he cringed at the thought of it all. How could she be so strong…getting through it all. "What were you thinking of, before?"

"…" she hesitated before trusting him with one of her most precious secrets and memories. "I once knew this guy…Alviss…" And she told him about her old best friend.

"So, what happened to him?" Ty questioned after she had finished retelling the story.

"I don't know," She admitted sadly, lowering her head and fiddling with some of the sticks near her feet. "The last I was of him, dad was lunging at him with a knife. I was screaming at him to run. Dad turned around and ordered me to get into the house, shouting at me to shut the fuck up and get into my room…that he would deal with me later." He voice broke on the last few words. "I didn't go and he picked me up and threw me towards the door. I landed on the steps and hit my head. That's the last I saw. When I came to the next day, dad wouldn't tell me what he had done to Alviss…but I knew that he had done something. It was in the smug way he looked at me…as if he were glad about something, satisfied. He kept me locked in my room for over a week, telling the school that I was sick. By the time I was allowed out Alviss and his family were gone. No-body knew where to or even if Alviss was alright. They were just gone. He didn't even say good-bye to me…or let me know if he was alright. I don't even know if he is alive." She turned her head into Ty's chest as she began crying again. Letting loose heart wrenching sobs that tore right through his very being. He held her for a long while, just letting her cry out her sorrow and pain for her lost childhood and lost friend.

"Shh…it's alright…" He murmured soothingly, slowly stroking her hair. After a few more minutes she composed herself and pulled back slightly, letting him know that she was ready to go on. "What happened to your father, in the end? Did anyone realise what he had been doing to you?"

Amy shook her head in a negative. "No. Some suspected it but also knew that if they approached him or me that I'd pay the price for it. A few months after Alviss'…disappearance, he had gone out drinking again – he was always worse drunk. He came into my room early in the morning and began punching me. He had grabbed one of my necklaces as he came in and began whipping me with it, over and over again. After what seemed like hours I managed to get away from him. But he came after me, throwing me towards the stairs. He came at me once again, this time with a stanley knife. As he lunged at me I moved to the side and tripped him over. He fell down the stairs. He broke his neck and died. I ran out the front where a neighbour had heard me screaming and him shouting. She called the police and ambulance. I was finally free of him, but also free of my only friend." She looked up at Ty, telling him with her eyes how horrible that night had been. He saw her fear and pain. The worry that she would be arrested or sent to an orphanage. He couldn't bear to see such raw emotions in her eyes and pulled her close, his arms around her waist and her back pressed against his chest.

"In the past two years I have been in three different foster homes. The families always told me that they just weren't ready for a child or another child…but I knew it was me. I never smiled, laughed, joined in family activities…they just didn't want me. Just a few weeks before I came here I was put in a new home. These ones, the Hauk's are really rich and seem kind enough…but as soon as I got there they shipped me off here. I guess it's for the better. They won't get to know what I'm like and I might stay with a family for a whole year." Amy laughed bitterly. "And here I am now!" she finished as joyfully as she could. "So, lets get our fat asses up and try to make our way back to the castle."

Ty looked at her. She looked a little better, as if by telling him her story she had miraculously lifted an invisible weight off her shoulders.

"Okay," He gave in with a long suffering sigh, dreading giving up his comfy spot on the spongy grass. "But your gonna help me. No way this cake filled ass is getting itself up!" He held out his hands for her to pull him up once she had gotten to her feet.

"Gah. Fine, you lazy ball of cake." She grouched before taking his hands and struggled to pull him up, finally succeeding after the third try. "Now! To the music rooms we go! Our exams are next week, including the music performance! So we gotta practise!" She trilled, heading for the castle at a slow jog.

"But Amy…" Ty whined from behind her. "We already know it! Lets just skip practise today."

"Not likely!" She shouted back, running closer to the castle and leaving behind a very grouchy Ty.

**xxXXxx**

**Gehmish! I know, that was really boring. Sorry it took so long to update, I was really planning on doing so at the beginning of the week, but I couldn't be bothered and I was getting lazy lol. You know how it is, last week before holidays… YAY!!! I'm on holidays now! 2 weeks of no school! Whooo!!!**

**Anyway, Review!! Tell me what you think. I finally told the whole of Amy's story, though you prob guessed it anyway. Hehe redskins for reviewers!!! Mmm…redskins…. :D**

** Lol, this story is kinda annoying and boring. i dnt no if you guys want me to continue or not -- you gotta let me know. ill continue if you want if not...well, then i wont haha obviously  
**

**x****Xx Haras**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer -- I dnt own heartland or any of its characters. **

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Fifteen**** – Meetings, Matches and Misunderstandings.**

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

Amy and Ty were woken by the sound of Ty's mobile phone ringing on one of the bedside tables somewhere in between where they were sleeping.

"Gah, nice ring-tone. You like Matchbox 20?"

"Mmm…" Ty grumbled back, still more than half asleep.

_  
Well I, believe, it's all, coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
_

"Awesome. Uh… you gonna get that or what?" Amy asked, nodding her head towards his phone that was now vibrating towards the edge of the draws, going into the second part of the chorus.

"Nnngh… answer it and tell whoever it is to fuck off and leave me alone." Ty groaned moodily, turning his back on the phone and closing his eyes.

"Meh, if you say so," Amy got out of her bed and trudged over to where the phone now lay on the floor. "Here goes."

She flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Who's this?" The voice on the other end of the line belonged to an older, maturer sounding

female.

"Ah, my name's Amy…who's this?"

"My name is Lisa Baldwin. I am Tyson's mother. May I please speak to him?"

Amy, intimidated with the knowledge that she was speaking to Ty's mother found she was at a loss for words. "Ah… he's…in the shower?"

Lisa laughed. "Let me guess. He's asleep and he asked – or told -- you to answer the phone and tell who ever it was to go fuck themselves?"

Amy found herself laughing too, all her intimidation and nervousness dissolved. This woman was awesome! "Ha ha. Almost. His exact words were 'tell who ever it is to fuck off and leave me alone.'" They laughed for a little longer together, at Ty's expanse. "So, do you want me to wake him up for you?" She asked once she was able to form a coherent sentence again.

"Yes please, Amy. I kinda need to really talk to him…if that even makes sense. I dunno how you can kinda really need to…." She drifted off, musing to herself.

Amy started giggling again. "Hey, Lisa, you there still?"

"Oh! Right. He-he. So… yeah, I need to talk to Ty for a bit. I'll talk to you later, Amy! Nice meeting you!"

"You too, Lisa. One moment while I try to wake him up." She walked over to her room-mates bed. "Hey, Ty, get up and take this call."

"No…!" He groan-ish mumbled. "I told you to tell them to –"

"Fuck off and leave you alone. I know. But it's your mum and it won't work on here. Here." She thrust the phone into his hands as he finally completely woke up. "I'll let you guys talk. I'm gonna go have a shower. Be back in like twenty minutes."

Ty sighed. "Alright," He put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Mum."

**xxXXxx**

It took Amy until she had reached the door to the showers to realise one_tiny _important detail; she had forgotten her toiletries bag, towel and change of clothes.

"Gah! Dammit!" She muttered to herself, not wanting to disrupt Ty's conversation with his mum. When she reached their room she raised her hand to knock –since she had also forgotten her keys. What else could she forget?!—but paused just before her knuckles touched the wood. The walls were thin and she couldn't help but overhear Ty's side of the telephone conversation – and what she heard caught her immediate attention.

"No I don't love her." She could hear the disgust and horror clearly in his voice. "If I did, wouldn't we be together?" he added sarcastically.

Amy slapped her hand to her mouth to prevent a hurt whimper from passing through her lips. He couldn't be talking about her! She wouldn't … _couldn't_ believe he was capable of speaking of her in such a way. She had just missed the name of the person that they _were_speaking about.

"Why?! Maybe because she is a dirty whore! She has probably slept with over half of my soccer, football _and_basketball teams by now," There was a long pause then he ground out lowly, "Mum. What Amy and I are to one another is none of your concern."

Amy's mind blocked out the rest of the conversation. This time there couldn't be any misunderstandings. She had heard the name of the person they were talking about: her. She felt the hot tears burning behind her closed lids. She couldn't believe it. After all the comfort and kind words he had spoken and shared with her he would turn around and say horrible things such as those behind her back. Forgetting about the showers, Amy fled the corridor. She blindly ran past other students, down the stairs and out the schools large front doors. From there she ran as fast as she could, through the trees her and Ty had sat beneath yesterday and only stopped once she had reached the tall fence that outlined the schools grounds. There, she followed the fence until she found a dark area where she could sit and try to forget the world around her and life's never ending pain.

**xxXXxx**

If there was anything that Ty hated more than waking up in the morning…well, he didn't know about it. So far in his life, that was what he hated the most. Of course, hearing Amy's voice as soon as he woke up helped lighten his mood considerably, but the fact still remained, he was awake on a Sunday morning (A.N. I've lost track of the days but I think it's a Sunday?) and it was not yet even noon. Nevertheless, he knew that his mother wouldn't give up until she had told him what she wanted so he may as well get it over and done with.

He took the phone Amy gave him. "Hey, Mum."

"TY!!" He pulled the phone away from his ear to prevent her scream from bursting his eardrum. "Why have you stopped calling me? How could you forget about your mother? To think that I had to go through all that trouble and pain to bring you into this world and you can't even be bothered to pick up the phone and say hi!"

Ty winced at her words. It was true, he hadn't called her for months. He was meant to, honestly, he just…never got around to actually _doing_it. "Ah…Sorry?" he kinda asked kinda apologised feebly.

Lisa sighed. "Ah, fuck it. I'm sure you got more important things to do, right? Now, tell me! Who's this Amy person that answered you phone?"

Ty rolled his eyes. He did he know that his mother was gonna ask that? "She is my room-mate."

"Oh. I thought that this school was boy-boy and girl-girl."

"It is," He grinned, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Dy and I didn't like our room-mates so we "dated" for a while and got transferred to girls dorms. Hehe."

Lisa laughed aloud. "Just as I taught you. if you want something bad enough, do what ever it takes to get it. haha." She laughed to herself for a little longer. "So, what happened to Ashley?"

"Eergh," Lisa could practically see her sons grimace. "I broke it off with her."

"Oh…so you don't love her any more?"

"No I don't love her." He answered with horror, disgust evident in his voice. "If I did, wouldn't we be together?" he put in sarcastically, his inner smart-ass showing itself.

"Hmm, so, why did you guys break up?" the conversation was so casual it was more like talking to a friend rather than his mother.

"Why?!" he repeated in disbelief. "Maybe because she is a dirty whore! She has probably slept with over half of my soccer, football _and_basketball teams by now,"

"Yeah, fair enough. I was secretly hoping that you would end it with her. I could tell she was a bitch the instant I saw her. I'm just glad that you did it all on your lonesome with out me needing to inform you of her true nature. So…what's up with you and your little Amy? You guys are sounding _pre-tty _close to me. What are you two up to, anyway? I mean a _PERFECTLY_ straight guy and a soundingly hot girl stuck in a room together for a year? Must get pretty hot up there." His mother observed .

Ty couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his mother. Oh, wait. Ri-ight. This _was_ his mother. He actually _could _believe it. This was how she always acted.

"Mum. What Amy and I are to one another is none of your concern." he ground out. "And for your information, we have only kissed a couple of time. ON THE LIPS." He stated, knowing what type of dirty question his mother would ask next. "I think that she get that I like her, but ill tell her soon – just in case – and ask her out. Hopefully she will say yes!" he made a very un-Ty-like noise of joy that once again had his mother bursting into laughter.

"Well, I had better be off now," Lisa informed her son. "You had better call me soon! Or else no Christmas presents for you!" she threatened, knowing full well that he would do anything for his Christmas presents.

"Noo!! Not the presents!" he cried. "Fine, ill call you. Oh! Why did you call me in the first place?" he wondered. His mum never called for nothing.

Lisa thought for a moment. "Oh, right, that. I was ringing to ask if you and…Ashley –shudder—wanted to come up here for Christmas. But I think I'd more enjoy to meet this Amy of yours. How about you bring her up here for Christmas. Well! Ill see you two then! Bye!" She hung up before Ty could even return her good-bye, let alone answer her invite.

"Well, looks like we're going to England for our Christmas break!" Ty mumbled to himself. He lay in bed for a little while longer before getting up and quickly throwing on some clothes. _'Meh. Since Amy is having a shower I guess I will too. By the time I get back she should already be here and I can tell her about mums invite for Christmas.' _He gathered his stuff for a shower and left the room.

**xxXXxxx**

When Ty returned to the dorm room thirty minutes later Amy still wasn't back and he wondered where she could be. Surely it didn't take _that_long for a girl to take a shower! She had already been in there ten minutes before he was! He decided to wait for her a little longer before going down to breakfast by himself.

As five, then ten, then fifteen minutes slowly passed, Ty began to worry. Where was she? Had she been attacked by crazy water women in the showers? Or by Ashley and her little posse? Before his imagination could run wild he got himself up and walked down to the main hall for some food. As he walked through the doors he spotted his best friend and made his way over to their table.

"Hey, Ty!" his friends all greeted him.

"Hey. Ah, have any of you seen Amy? She said she went for a shower like, an hour ago and didn't come back." He asked, concern showing itself in his expression.

"Nup, sorry." Dylan got out around a mouthful of toast. Most of the other guys echoed him.

"Yeah, I saw her." Ty immediately turned to face the guy who had spoken, Jaydon from his sports teams. "She was running through the school and she was fast, like really, _really_fast. But she didn't look like she even noticed where she was going, she looked like she was crying to me." he finished off, his tone sad. Jaydon had never been able to stand seeing other people cry. That was just another of his girlish traits.

"Where did she go?" Ty demanded.

"Out the front doors and towards the forest!" Ty was already heading for the door.

**xxXXxx**

**a.n. hey, yeah I know. It is really short and gay but I can't really think of much to right and I just wanted to put this bloody thing up already. I've decided that I'll try and finish the story cause I hate reading a story and the author doesn't finish it. so, yeah here is the next chapter-ish thing.**

**And thankx for reading the story too.**

**xXx Haras**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer -- I dnt own heartland or any of its characters. Oh, and the song 'My Immortal' is by Evanescence, not mine. Lol.**

A/N – soo sorry that it has been so long since I updated but if you read the Author Note I posted you will know why its been ages. Ok well, here is the next chapter and it is so short but I just wanted to get this little bit off the computer so that I can start on a clean slate and hopefully get it done quicker. The next shouldn't take to long cause I now know what I'm gonna do!! Yay! And sorry aswell – you will understand when you read this little chapter. Is it wrong to say that I have actually enjoyed writing this little bit?

gah! i hate this shit! it wont let this stuff go bold and the words that are in the centre are lyrics to a song. i tried for ages and couldnt get it to stay italic. grr i hate computers!

**Latest and Greatest at Scarletti Hunt**

**Chapter Sixteen**** – My immortal**

"Amy! Amy, where are you?!"

A loud shout broke the silence that always surrounded the school on a Sunday – and Saturday—during the mornings. **(A/N -- Sorry, I can never remember the day that it is meant to be, so they will just randomly change through out the story lol…as I'm sure you have already noticed…)**

Ty ran in the direction that his friends had pointed him in, silently thinking the gods for his friends seeing where she went. The forest was dark and eerily silent as Ty moved through its invisible boundaries. The trees were tall and widely spaced, but he knew them to get closer together the further in you walked.

As he slowly walked through the trees, he continued to call out to Amy, pausing every now and then, listening desperately for a reply. After half an hour of wandering aimlessly –

'_Directionlessly.'_He corrected himself sternly. _'the aim is to find Amy and bring her back to the school, to see what is wrong with her…'_

After scolding himself, Ty went back to looking for Amy, slower this time and without calling out her name. His hope of finding her was diminishing. If was obvious from the lack of response on Amy's part that she didn't want to be found. Even by him. That realisation hurt him more than he would ever admit. He knew that he didn't show his emotions too well, well, emotions like love and real affection anyway, but surely she had been able to tell he liked her in a more than just friends way, right? People may think so, but he didn't just go around kissing anything with two legs and breasts. His kisses meant more than that.

'_Fine. If she doesn't wanna be found then let her remain lost and alone. I don't care anymore.' _He thought dejectedly, turning around and heading back to the school. As he was walking slowly back through the trees he heard a beautiful, sorrowful voice drifting towards him. He moved towards to the voice so that he could hear the words and see who was singing with such passionate depression.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause you presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone."

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Ty could hear sadness, anger and loneliness in the mystery girl's voice. Even though he couldn't put a face to the voice, he could definitely tell it was female – he isn't _that _thick.

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your ha—"

The voice suddenly stopped singing, it was as if a switch had suddenly been switched. One moment the forest was filled with sound, the next with silence. Ty kept walking in the direction that the singing had been coming and soon found himself on the edge of a clearing. He was about to step out into the open until he noticed a young couple lying on the ground. The male was lying fully on top of the young woman, his hands holding hers to the ground and his lower-half positioned in between her slightly spread, slightly bent legs with his feet pinning hers. Ty was standing close to the mans feet so he couldn't get a good view of either of them, but he could tell that their lips were melded tightly together.

He was just about to turn back around and quietly continue back to the castle, but before he could the girl turned her face slightly towards him and he was able to recognise her.

It was Amy.

Their eyes met and both sets grew wide. As Ty looked into Amy's eyes he thought he could read begging in their depths, but for what he didn't know. Didn't want to know. He turned and made his way back through the forest numbly, his world a red haze of pain and hurt.

**xxXXxx**

Amy loved to sing. She wasn't sure what she enjoyed more: singing or playing the piano. All she knew was that singing settled her mind and relaxed her body. She sang at every possible opportunity -- she would have gladly sung for her music performance but found it difficult to play two different melodies at once. She poured out her emotions through song. When she was happy, she let the world know she was happy. When she was sad, she let everyone know she was sad. And right now, she had so much emotion bottled up inside her the only way to safely let it all out was through song. And so she sang.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause you presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone."

Amy was so caught up in what she was doing that she had failed to hear and sense that she was no longer alone.

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your ha—"

Amy was cut off as a hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth and she was slammed to the forest floor. The breath was pushed from her lungs as she felt a great weight settle on top of her. A knee was wedged between her thighs and two hands grabbed her own and pinned them to the ground above her head. Amy tried to scream now that there was nothing covering her lips but as she opened her mouth a hard, cruel pair smashed down on her with bruising force.

"Do not even think of screaming, or this will be very painful for you," he have her wrists a hard squeeze, causing her to whimper softly in pain. "Do you understand?"

She nodded, not looking up at her attacker, her eyes having closed the instant she hit the ground.

"Good."

As the mans lips crashed down on hers again, Amy realised that she was defenceless and completely helpless. She had run from the school without telling anyone where she was going. No-one knew she was out here. This man could do anything to her and no-one will every know.

She knew there was no hope, and yet she still prayed for a miracle.


	17. SORRY AN AGAIN

AUTHOR NOTE

Hey. sorry to have to put up another anuthor note (im not sure who hates it more, me or you) but this chapter seems to be taking a _little_ bit longer than i thought it would ot write.

sorri about all this and as before, i will put the next chapter _over_ this one as if it never existed (which i wish it hadnt but its been over a month and has been annoying me.) i know what to write! just not how to write it. grr

anyway, thanks for sticking with me. id like to say it'll be updated soon, but ive decided never to say those things again and just that it will be up when it is.

sorry and thankx again.

luv sarah


End file.
